AFFAIRS
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Pertunangan paksa tanpa rasa cinta merupakan awal dari dosa manis yang terus berlanjut dan tidak ada yang tahu cara menghentikannya. Bagaimana akhir dari kisah cinta ini? Last Chap Update COMPLETE ;)
1. Chapter 1

'_Aku tahu ini salah… Aku tahu ini dosa… Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AFFAIRS**

**Rate: M **

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (****黒子のバスケ****) – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou X OC, Slight Mayuzumi Chihiro X OC**

**Warning: Little OOC, Lemon impilist**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela membuat sesosok gadis membuka matanya dengan malas sehingga menampakan iris coklatnya. Dia selalu berharap agar tidak pernah bangun lagi dan harus menghadapi hari-harinya yang berat. Diapun perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat sosok pria bersurai merah di sampingnya yang masih tertidur lelap, dada bidangnya yang terekspos naik turun dengan tenangnya. Sang gadispun hanya menatap sosok tersebut dengan pandangan sendu, rasa sakit kembali menyusup di dadanya. Dia tahu apa yang mereka lakukan ini salah, lebih tepatnya sangat salah. Karena dia tidak seharusnya melakukan hubungan terlarang ini bersama pria disampingnya, apalagi pria tersebut adalah tunangan kakaknya…

**Flashback 4 bulan lalu…**

"Eh? Tunangan?" Kata sosok gadis bersurai coklat muda kaget setelah mendengar perkataan dari sosok perempuan di depannya yang lebih tua 1 tahun dan memiliki surai yang sama dengannya hanya saja lebih pendek.

"Iya, aku akan bertunangan dengan Seijuurou-kun." Jelas sosok perempuan didepannya.

"Se-Seijuurou itu… Akashi Seijuurou?" Kata sang gadis memastikan.

"Iya. Siapa lagi?" Kali ini ayahnya yang berbicara. Sang gadispun langsung terdiam, dia terlalu kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Shizuka? Berikan ucapan selamat pada kakakmu!" Titah ayahnya.

"A-ah… _O-omedetou gozaimasu_… Haru-_nee_…" Kata Shizuka pelan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"_Arigatou_ Shizuka!" Kata Haruka riang.

.

.

.

Saat ini Shizuka berada di balkon rumahnya menatap langit malam yang berwarna pekat seperti perasaannya yang saat ini sangat kacau. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau baru saja pulang dari luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan, dan saat kau tiba dirumah, kau mendengar bahwa pacarmu akan bertunangan dengan kakakmu sendiri. Dan yang lebih parahnya, kakakmu tahu kalau calon tunangannya adalah pacarmu, namun dia tetap menerimanya. Dan sekarang, orang yang ingin kau mintai konfirmasinya sama sekali tidak menjawab teleponmu.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut *piip*_"

"Sei, jika kau mendengar pesanku ini, cepat telepon aku kembali… Penting." Kata Shizuka menyerah, diapun mematikan ponselnya dan menghela nafas lelah. Dia sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Akashi, namun tidak ada satupun panggilan yang diangkat.

"Shizuka." Panggil sebuah suara.

"_Nee-san_…" Kata Shizuka lemah sambil menatap sosok tersebut dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Mengenai pertunanganku dengan Seijuurou-" belum selesai Haruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shizuka sudah memotongnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa _nee-san_ menyetujuinya? _Nee-san _tahu kan kalau Seijuurou itu pacarku?" Kata Shizuka kecewa.

"… Aku tahu." Jawab kakaknya singkat. Shizukapun memilih diam untuk mendengarkan kalimat kakaknya selanjutnya.

"Aku tahu Seijuurou itu pacarmu… Tapi itu keputusan ayah dan ayah Seijuurou-kun, jadi aku tidak mungkin menolak." Shizukapun terdiam mendengar itu. Namun kata-kata kakaknya selanjutnya benar-benar membuat Shizuka kaget.

"… Lagipula selama ini aku memang mencintai Seijuurou-kun, sekalipun dia memang pacarmu." Aku kakaknya.

"_Ne-Nee-san_…" Kata Shizuka dengan suara bergetar, dia tidak menyangka selama ini kakaknya mencintai pacarnya.

"Selama ini kau selalu bahagia kan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengambil sedikit dari kebahagiaanmu itu…" Bisik Haruka ditelinga Shizuka sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Setelah itu Harukapun berjalan pergi meninggalkan adiknya yang saat ini sedang terpuruk. Kelakuannya tadi memang kejam, tapi dia merasa tidak ada salahnya memberi adiknya 'sedikit' rasa sakit yang selama ini dirasakannya.

"Seijuurou…" Bisik Shizuka sambil menggenggam erat ponsel ditangannya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

**Ditempat lain, kediaman Akashi…**

"Ayah! Aku tidak tahu soal ini! Kenapa kau seenaknya memutuskan pertunanganku?!" Kata sosok pemuda bersurai merah dengan nada tinggi pada pria di depannya yang tadi dia panggil 'ayah'.

"Jangan membantah Seijuurou. Ini demi kau dan keluarga kita." Jawab ayahnya tenang.

"Tapi aku-"

"Kubilang jangan membantah!" Perintah ayahnya dengan nada tinggi.

" Tch! Pokoknya aku menolak pertunangan ini!" Kata Akashi geram, diapun meninggalkan ayahnya dan masuk kekamarnya sambil membanting pintunya. Seandainya dia punya kekuatan untuk menentang kuasa pak tua itu. Dia benar-benar muak dengan ayahnya yang terlalu mengekang dan mengaturnya. Akashipun merebahkan dirinya dikasur untuk menenangkan emosinya. Dia harus tenang jika ingin menang melawan ayahnya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat ponselnya berkedip-kedip, menunjukan adanya panggilan masuk, tapi Akashi memilih mengabaikannya, namun karena ponselnya terus bergetar, diapun akhirnya mengambil ponsel tersebut dengan malas. Dan dia terkejut saat melihat nama kontak yang menelponnya.

'Shizuka…' Batin Akashi, dia yakin, Shizuka pasti sudah tahu mengenai pertunangannya dengan Haruka, kakaknya. Akashi yang bingung harus menjelaskan apa, memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan tersebut dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Maaf Shizuka…" Bisik Akashi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi menghidupkan kembali ponselnya dan ternyata ada sebuah pesan suara dari Shizuka, Akashipun membuka pesan tersebut. Dan terdengarlah suara Shizuka.

"_Sei, jika kau mendengar pesanku ini, cepat telepon aku kembali… Penting._" Akashipun terdiam mendengarnya. Dia merindukan Shizuka, sangat. Tapi dia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan soal ini padanya. Akashi tahu, Shizuka pasti sangat kecewa dan terpukul saat ini. Diapun akhirnya memilih untuk mengirim pesan singkat pada Shizuka.

Shizuka terbangun dengan mata sembab, semalaman dia menangis memikirkan hubungannya dengan Akashi. Padahal selama ini Shizuka merupakan gadis yang kuat, tapi untuk hal ini dia benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menahan air matanya. Shizukapun melihat ponselnya dan terdapat pesan masuk dari Akashi.

"_Besok pukul 5 sore, ayo kita bertemu di taman kota._" Hanya itu isi pesan singkatnya, Shizukapun tersenyum sedih membaca itu.

'Aku…Sudah memutuskan…' Batin Shizuka.

.

.

.

"Shizuka…" Panggil Akashi saat melihat gadis yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Sei…" Bisik Shizuka, lalu dia berlari ke arah Akashi dan memeluknya erat, perlahan air matanya menetes dan terdengarlah suara isakan. Akashipun membalas pelukan Shizuka.

"… Jadi kau sudah tahu ya?" Bisik Akashi. Shizuka hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Akashipun mengangkat wajah Shizuka agar dia bisa menatapnya, dan Akashi melihat mata Shizuka yang bengkak karena menangis, lalu Akashi memberi Shizuka kecupan ringan dibibirnya.

"Pak tua itu yang seenaknya memutuskan. Kau tenang saja, aku akan membatalkan pertunanganku. Apapun yang terjadi." Kata Akashi pasti, lalu ia kembali menarik Shizuka ke pelukannya. Shizuka yang mendengar perkataan Akashipun teringat wajah dan ucapan kakaknya semalam.

"… _Selama ini aku memang mencintai Seijuurou-kun… _" Ya, kakaknya mencintai pacarnya ini. Dan reflek Shizukapun langsung melepaskan pelukan Akashi.

"Shizuka?" Tanya Akashi bingung.

"Kau… Tidak perlu membatalkan pertunanganmu…" Kata Shizuka pelan tanpa menatap Akashi.

"Apa?" Kata Akashi berusaha memastikan ucapan Shizuka.

"Kau tidak perlu membatalkan pertunanganmu…" Ulang Shizuka.

"_Nee-san_ mencintaimu Seijuurou… Biar aku yang…" Shizuka menggantungkan kalimatnya, berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengucapkan akhir dari kalimatnya, "Mundur." Lanjutnya, Shizuka merasa dadanya sangat sakit saat mengucapkan itu. Akashipun membelalakan matanya mendengar itu. Dia tidak bisa menerima kata-kata Shizuka barusan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Hanya kau yang aku cintai, dan aku tidak ingin bersama perempuan selain kau." Tolak Akashi tegas.

"Kumohon Seijuurou… _Nee-san_ mencintaimu…"

"Tapi aku tidak."

"Mengertilah…"

"Aku tidak mau mengerti."

"Seijuurou!"

"Shizuka." Kata Akashi menyebut nama Shizuka dan langsung menciumnya kembali. Shizukapun memberontak dan mendorong Akashi.

"Seijuurou!" Bentak Shizuka tidak suka dengan perlakuan Akashi barusan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja? Apa hubungan kita itu tidak penting?" Tanya Akashi dingin, Shizukapun terdiam mendengarnya.

"Jawab aku, Shizuka!" Perintah Akashi sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Shizuka. Air mata Shizuka kembali turun.

"… Penting… Tentu saja sangat penting…" Jawab Shizuka pelan.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Tapi kebahagiaan _nee-san_ jauh lebih penting…" Lanjut Shizuka memotong ucapan Akashi.

"Shizuka…" Kata Akashi kecewa mendengarnya.

"Maaf ya Seijuurou… Aku memilih kebahagiaan _nee-san_…" Kata Shizuka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Setelah itu Shizuka memberikan Akashi sebuah ciuman perpisahan.

"Selamat tinggal…" Bisik Shizuka lemah. Diapun segera pergi dari hadapan Akashi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka, kecewa, dan marah. Shizuka berharap dengan ini semuanya selesai, namun sayangnya tidak secepat itu…

Beberapa hari kemudian, pesta pertunangan Akashi dan Harukapun dilaksanakan di sebuah hotel mewah di luar kota. Baik Shizuka maupun Akashi sebetulnya tidak ingin hadir, namun mereka tidak bisa tidak hadir. Shizukapun sekarang sendirian berada di antara pesta tersebut.

"Putra tunggal dari keluarga Akashi dan putri sulung keluarga Matsumoto… Benar-benar pasangan serasi ya!" Komentar seorang perempuan.

"Kau benar… Mereka benar-benar cocok! Seperti pangeran dan tuan putri!" Tambah salah seorang teman dari perempuan tersebut.

"Iya, pasangan yang sempurna!" Tambah perempuan lain lagi. Dan masih banyak lagi pujian dari para tamu mengenai betapa serasinya Akashi dan Haruka. Shizuka yang tidak tahan mendengar itupun pergi ke balkon ruangan untuk menghirup udara segar.

'Seijuurou memang jauh lebih cocok dengan _nee-san_…' Batin Shizuka. Dia mengakuinya, kakaknya memang sempurna dimatanya, dia cantik, pintar, dan anggun, benar-benar seperti tuan putri, dibandingkan dirinya yang suka seenaknya sendiri dan tidak begitu pintar. Shizukapun menghela nafas lelah dan tersenyum sedih.

"Yak! Sekarang saatnya acara tukar cincin!" Suara MC dari dalam ruangan membuat Shizuka mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam ruangan. Dan terlihatlah di panggung, kakaknya dan Akashi yang terbalut gaun dan tuxedo sedang saling memasukkan cincin ke jari manis mereka, yang disambut oleh tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton. Tanpa disengaja mata Akashi dan Shizuka saling bertemu, dan Shizukapun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia dan Akashi tidak pernah saling berhubungan setelah kejadian di taman tersebut.

"Cium! Cium!" Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi berkat itu, seluruh tamu mengikutinya, sehingga ruangan itu menjadi ramai.

"Bagaimana ini Seijuurou-kun?" Tanya Haruka.

"Abaikan saja." Jawab Akashi dingin. Haruka yang mendengar jawaban dingin Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba keseimbangan Haruka hilang, Akashi yang melihat itupun refleks berusaha menahannya, namun kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Haruka untuk mencuri ciuman dari Akashi. Haruka sengaja? Memang. Dan sekarang para tamu pun bersorak riuh, lain halnya dengan Shizuka, setelah melihat adegan itu, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, namun Akashi melihatnya.

"Haruka-!" Kata Akashi kesal saat mereka sudah turun dari panggung dan selesai menyalami para tamu yang memberi mereka ucapan selamat.

"Ng? Kenapa memangnya Seijuurou-kun? Sekarang kita tunangan kan?" Tanya Haruka santai.

"Kau… Padahal kau tahu aku pacar adikmu, tapi kau malah-" Kata Akashi dingin dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau memang pacar Shizuka, tapi itu dulu… Sekarang kau tunanganku, dan cepat atau lambat kita akan menikah." Balas Haruka dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Jangan harap." Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashipun langsung beranjak pergi dari hadapan Haruka dan meninggalkan ruangan pesta tersebut, dia berniat mencari Shizuka. Tanpa Akashi sadari, Haruka menatapnya sedih.

"… Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu Seijuurou-kun…" Bisik Haruka pelan.

Akashi terus menyusuri koridor hotel, dia tahu bahwa Shizuka menginap di salah satu kamar di hotel tersebut dari petugas hotel yang sedang membersihkan koridor. Diapun memencet bel kamar dengan nomor 1508 tersebut.

"Sia-" Pertanyaan Shizuka terhenti saat melihat pemuda didepannya. Shizukapun berniat menutup pintu kamar hotel tersebut, namun Akashi menahannya dan berhasil masuk dan mengambil kunci kamarnya.

"Seijuurou! Apa-apaan kau?! Kembalikan kunci itu!" Geram Shizuka, namun Akashi tidak menanggapinya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" Tanya Akashi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Shizuka.

"Jelas urusanku. Kau bilang kau memilih kebahagiaan kakakmu? Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi saat aku dan kakakmu berciuman?" Tanya Akashi lagi, Shizukapun tidak menjawab dan memilih menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kau berbohong Shizuka… Kau sebetulnya tidak rela kan jika aku bersama kakakmu?"

"CUKUP! KELUAR!" Usir Shizuka dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Akashipun menarik tangan Shizuka agar dia melepaskan kedua telinganya, dan menarik Shizuka ke pelukannya lalu mengunci bibirnya paksa. Shizukapun memberontak dan berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda itu.

"Apa yang-" Belum selesai Shizuka bicara, Akashi kembali menariknya kepelukannya, dan kali ini lebih erat.

"Katakan kalau kau membenciku, katakan kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, katakan kalau kau ingin aku bertunangan dengan kakakmu, maka aku akan pergi…" Bisik Akashi, namun Shizuka tidak menjawab dia hanya menangis dan menangis. Akashipun memberi Shizuka sebuah kecupan lagi.

"Hanya kau yang aku cintai…" Kata Akashi setelah melepaskan kecupannya. "Aku tidak ingin melepasmu… Aku ingin selalu bersamamu… Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya…" Lanjutnya. Entah kenapa Shizuka menganggukan kepalanya pelan, ternyata dia memang tidak bisa menahan perasaannya.

Akashipun kembali mengunci bibir Shizuka, namun kali ini Shizuka membalas kecupannya itu. Perlahan Akashi mendorong Shizuka ke ranjangnya dan mulai mencumbunya.

"Seijuurou… Apa kau yakin?" Bisik Shizuka disela ciuman mereka.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika aku tidak yakin." Jawab Akashi tegas. Merekapun melepaskan semua yang menghalangi mereka, hanya disini mereka bebas mengeluarkan perasaan mereka tanpa memikirkan resiko seperti apa yang akan mereka tanggung karena sudah melakukan hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan… Sebuah dosa yang akan terus dan terus terulang lagi di masa depan…

**Flasback End**

Shizukapun duduk termenung mengingat kejadian itu. Setelah kejadian itu, mereka berdua semakin sering berhubungan, namun setiap saat Shizuka bangun, dia selalu dihantui rasa bersalah dan rasa sakit di dadanya, karena telah menghianati sang kakak.

'Aku tahu ini salah… Aku tahu ini dosa… Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya…' Batin Shizuka seraya meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Memikirkan apa?" Bisik Akashi sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Shizuka. Ternyata si surai merah sudah bangun dan memperhatikan Shizuka sejak tadi.

"… Bukan apa-apa…" Jawab Shizuka pelan. Akashipun tahu kalau Shizuka berbohong.

"Tentang hubungan kita lagi?" Tebak Akashi. Namun Shizuka memilih diam tidak menjawab.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi… Pasti akan ada jalan keluar." Kata Akashi.

"Kapan jalan keluar itu muncul? Rasanya hanya ada jalan buntu…" Kata Shizuka putus asa. Akashipun diam dan hanya bisa memeluk Shizuka semakin erat. Jujur, dia sendiri bingung, satu bulan yang lalu dia berniat untuk memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Haruka, namun Haruka mengancam akan bunuh diri jika Akashi melakukan itu, awalnya Akashi kira itu hanya ancaman kosong, tapi ternyata benar, Haruka ditemukan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadinya, beruntung dia cepat ditemukan dan nyawanya tertolong. Semenjak itu Akashi semakin sulit untuk bertemu Shizuka, karena harus berada disisi Haruka, belum lagi pekerjaan Shizuka menuntutnya sering berpergian. Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel Akashi membuyarkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ponselmu bunyi…" Kata Shizuka.

"Abaikan saja…" Jawab Akashi.

"Tidak boleh! Siapa tahu itu penting!"

"Tch…" Decih Akashi, sambil mengangkat teleponnya malas.

"_Moshi-moshi_." Sapa Akashi.

"_Seijuurou-kun? Kau dimana? Aku meneleponmu semalam tidak diangkat, aku menelepon ke rumahmu mereka bilang kau tidak pulang_." Kata suara diseberang sana yang ternyata Haruka. Mendengar suara Haruka, rasa sakit di dada Shizukapun semakin kuat.

"Semalam aku lembur, dan berhubung aku sudah terlalu mengantuk, aku jadi menginap diluar. Jangan khawatir." Kata Akashi berbohong. Mana mungkin kan dia bilang kalau semalam dia bersama Shizuka di apartemennya.

"_Begitukah… Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_…" Pinta Haruka.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sibuk." Kata Akashi berbohong lagi, dan terdengarlah nada kecewa dari suara diseberang sana, namun tiba-tiba Shizuka mencubit lengannya pelan, sehingga membuat Akashi memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Pergilah." Bisik Shizuka pelan.

"Hhh… Baiklah, kapan?" Kata Akashi menyerah.

"_Benarkah?! Kalau begitu malam ini!_"

"Baiklah kau tunggu saja di rumahmu, nanti kujemput jam 7 malam." Kata Akashi ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"_Baiklah, sampai nanti_!" Kata Haruka sambil memutuskan panggilan.

"Puas?" Tanya Akashi pada Shizuka yang hanya diabaikan olehnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, kau harus ke kantor sebentar lagi kan?" Tanya Shizuka.

"Kau juga." Balas Akashi.

"Oh iya, lima hari kedepan aku tidak akan pulang, aku ada urusan pekerjaan dan bertemu seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Ayahku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…" Akashi kembali memeluk Shizuka. "Aku minta ronde kedua." Bisiknya seduktif di telinga Shizuka, mendengar perkataan itu wajah Shizukapun memerah, diapun buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Akashi dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Cepat bersiap-siap untuk kerja sana!" Ucap Shizuka berusaha tenang, namun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya, Akashipun mengeluarkan _smirk_nya karena berhasil membuat reaksi Shizuka seperti itu.

'Dasar tidak pernah jujur…' Batin Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayah, sebetulnya kau ingin memperkenalkanku pada siapa?" Tanya Shizuka. Saat ini dia dan ayahnya berada disebuah restoran keluarga didaerah Tokyo.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang, tunggulah." Hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkan sang ayah.

"Ah, itu dia." Ucap ayahnya saat melihat sosok pria tinggi berambut abu-abu yang wajahnya sudah tidak asing bagi Shizuka.

"Chihiro-_senpai_?!" Kata Shizuka kaget.

"Shizuka?" Chihiro juga agak kaget saat melihat Shizuka.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Un! Chihiro-_senpai _adalah seniorku saat SMA…" Jelas Shizuka, yang hanya dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Chihiro.

"Begitukah? Mayuzumi sebetulnya sudah lama bekerja di perusahaan kita, tapi selama ini dia bertugas di Jerman untuk mengurusi kantor cabang disana, dan baru saja kembali satu minggu yang lalu. Baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling kenal. Shizuka, kau dan Mayuzumi akan menjadi partner kerja dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Mayuzumi, kau tolong bantu putriku yang payah ini ya." Pinta ayahnya.

"Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, pak." Kata Chihiro disertai senyum kecil.

"Shizuka, jangan terlalu merepotkan Mayuzumi nanti." Perintah ayahnya pada Shizuka.

"_Mou_… Aku mengerti, ayah…" Gerutu Shizuka.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi duluan karena ada rapat dengan klien. Kalian berdua silahkan berbincang-bincang." Pamit ayahnya, dan diapun meninggalkan Shizuka dan Chihiro berdua.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Shizuka." Kata Chihiro memulai percakapan.

"Iya, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan _senpai_, dan lagi, ternyata _senpai _merupakan pegawai di perusahaan ayah." Shizukapun tersenyum saat mengatakan itu.

"Kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong berhentilah memanggilku '_senpai_', kita partner sekarang."

"Eeh? Bukankah jadi aneh? Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya Shizuka bingung.

"Chihiro saja cukup."

"Aku tidak biasa."

"Kalau begitu, biasakan."

"Mou… Baiklah… Chihiro." Shizukapun akhirnya menyerah.

"Bagus," puji Chihiro dengan senyum kecil, sementara Shizuka hanya mendengus sebal.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita mulai membicarakan pekerjaan." Ajak Chihiro, Shizukapun mengangguk, dan dimulailah percakapan-percakapan mereka mengenai pekerjaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ponsel yang bergetar membuat Shizuka mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop pada ponselnya, dan saat dia melihat siapa peneleponnya, Shizukapun langsung segera mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_…" Sapa Shizuka.

"_Lama_." Kata suara diseberang sana dingin. "_Kau sedang apa?_" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Maaf Sei, aku sedang membuat draft untuk rapat. Kau?"

"_Memikirkanmu_." Mendengar jawaban Akashi itu, wajah Shizukapun memerah, untung Akashi tidak melihatnya.

"Hei-hei… Sejak kapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou menjadi tukang gombal?" Cibir Shizuka.

"_Hn. Entahlah_." Jawab Akashi dingin, sehingga membuat Shizuka terkekeh pelan.

"Seijuurou, kau tahu hari ini aku bertemu dengan siapa?"

"_Siapa? Ayahmu?_"

"Ck, memang iya sih… Tapi bukan itu… Aku bertemu dengan Chihiro-_senpai_!" Kata Shizuka riang. Akashipun terdiam, berusaha mengingat nama yang tadi disebutkan oleh Shizuka, dan diapun teringat pada seniornya saat SMA.

"_Mayuzumi… Chihiro?_" Kata Akashi memastikan.

"Iya." Jawab Shizuka singkat. Mendengar itu entah kenapa Akashi merasa 'tidak aman'.

"_Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?_"

"Chihiro ternyata pegawai di perusahaan ayah dan dia juga bisa dibilang orang kepercayaan ayah. Dan lagi, sepertinya aku akan sering bekerja bersamanya karena kami partner." Jelas Shizuka yang semakin membuat Akashi merasa 'panas'.

"… _Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya_." Perintah Akashi.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula sejak dulu, aku dan Chihiro memang dekat kan?" Tanya Shizuka bingung. Memang benar, saat SMA dulu Shizuka dan Chihiro memang dekat, tapi bagi Shizuka, itu hanya sebatas hubungan junior-senior, namun lain menurut pandangan Akashi. Dia tahu dari bagaimana cara Chihiro menatap, bicara dan memperlakukan Shizuka, Chihiro menyukainya, namun untungnya Shizuka tidak menyadarinya, sehingga hubungan mereka hanya sebatas junior-senior, apalagi saat Chihiro lulus, merekapun _lost contact_.

"_Pokoknya jangan terlalu dekat!_"

"Mana mungkin kan? Dia partnerku! Ah, sudahlah, kalau kau hanya meneleponku untuk membicarakan ini, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja." Kata Shizuka sambil mematikan ponselnya dan kembali ke pekerjaannya. Ditempat Akashi, Akashi sedang melempar ponselnya kesal setelah Shizuka memutuskan panggilannya.

'Dari semua orang, kenapa harus dia?!' Batin Akashi.

Sementara di lain tempat seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu sedang tersenyum melihat sebuah foto lama yang terdapat di dompetnya, di sana terpampang gambar dirinya dan seorang gadis bersurai coklat panjang sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Foto itu diambil saat kelulusan SMAnya.

'Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, Shizuka…' Batin Mayuzumi sambil mencium foto tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Ukh… oke… Rate M pertama (yg dipublish)… **

**Maaf ancur dan 'kurang asem'… *guling-guling***

**Yah sudahlah, ditunggu reviewnya di kotak review~ /**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Aku tahu aku tidak akan memilikimu seutuhnya. Namun walaupun begitu, aku menolak untuk melepasmu.__**.'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AFFAIRS**

**Rate: M **

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (****黒子のバスケ****) – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou X OC, Slight Mayuzumi Chihiro X OC**

**Warning: Little OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"… Seijuurou-kun? Apa kau mendengarku?" tegur sosok cantik bersurai pendek berwarna coklat muda pada pria di depannya. Pria di depannya itu pun menatap gadis tersebut dengan pandangan kikuk.

"Maaf aku tidak dengar, bisa tolong ulangi?" pinta sosok tersebut. Gadis di depannya hanya menghela napasnya.

"Aku bilang, bagaimana jika resepsi pernikahan kita disini?" ulang Haruka sambil menunjuk gambar di majalah yang memuat foto-foto tempat pernikahan. Akashipun hanya menatap gambar itu dengan pandangan malas.

"… Terserah." jawab Akashi singkat.

"Untuk cincin pernikahan, bagaimana jika pesan ke kenalanku saja? Kita bisa mendesain sendiri di sana!" kata Haruka semangat.

"Terserah." jawab Akashi monoton, dia benar-benar tidak _mood _untuk membicarakan ini sekarang. Pikirannya ada pada gadis bersurai coklat panjang yang ada di luar kota sana.

"Oia, untuk baju pernikahan…" Harukapun terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana jika menggunakan desain buatan Shizuka? Dia jago menggambar kan?" saran Haruka. Akashipun terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan Haruka tadi.

"… Terserah." jawab Akashi akhirnya dengan nada yang rendah, lalu ia kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Hhh… Dan untuk tanggal pernikahan… Bagaimana jika akhir tahun ini? Bertepatan dengan _christmass eve_?" Perkataan Haruka ini membuat Akashi langsung terlonjak dan hampir tersedak oleh kopi yang diminumnya.

"Tidak." jawab Akashi cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa? Itu _moment_ yang bagus kan?" protes Haruka.

"Aku sibuk." alasan Akashi.

"Itu malam natal Seijuurou-kun!" protes Haruka lagi.

"Tetap saja aku harus bekerja lembur." Harukapun terdiam mendengar alasan Akashi itu. Dia hanya memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela restoran tempat mereka bertemu saat ini menatap keramaian orang di depan sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini?" tanya Akashi dingin.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya?" kata Haruka sinis. Dia kesal pada pria di depannya ini, dia selalu memperlakukan Haruka dingin, dan tidak pernah mau menatapnya. Bahkan walaupun Haruka sudah bertindak nekat dengan mengiris nadinya sendiri hanya agar Akashi memperhatikannya dan bersikap lembut padanya. Namun tetap saja gagal.

"Buang-buang waktu." kata Akashi pendek namun sangat menusuk di hati Haruka. Harukapun memilih untuk diam dan membuang pandangannya ke lantai sambil meremas ujung rok yang dipakainya. Hening di antara mereka.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan, maka aku akan pulang." kata Akashi sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Harukapun menarik lengan Akashi untuk menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak mengantarku pulang?" tanya Haruka.

"Maaf, aku harus secepatnya kembali ke kantor. Ada dokumen penting yang harus kuambil." kata Akashi beralasan.

"… Baiklah. Kalau begitu." kata Haruka akhirnya, namun tiba-tiba Haruka menarik kerah kemeja Akashi dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Akashi dengan paksa. Akashipun langsung mendorong Haruka untuk menjauh darinya.

"Haruka! Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan itu lagi! Apalagi ini tempat umum!" marah Akashi. Namun Haruka hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah pernah melakukan yang lebih 'kan dengan Shizuka? Kenapa kau marah hanya karena hal ini?" kata Haruka sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan namun dengan rasa sakit di nada bicaranya. Mendengar itu Akashipun membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Apa mak–"

"Aku tahu," potong Haruka. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Shizuka. Semuanya." lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, lalu kenapa masih mempertahankan pertunangan ini?" tanya Akashi berusaha tetap tenang.

"Makanya kubilang memangnya kenapa? Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tetap tidak akan memutuskan pertunangan ini." jawab Haruka yang membuat Akashi bungkam.

"Tch… Terserah kau saja. Satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak akan pernah memberikan hatiku padamu." jelas Akashi dingin. Lalu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Haruka yang hanya menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sendu.

'Aku tahu aku tidak akan memilikimu seutuhnya. Namun walaupun begitu, aku menolak untuk melepasmu.' batin Haruka. Namun perlahan cairan bening turun dari bola matanya.

"Aku pulang." kata Haruka saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Kau baru pulang Haruka? Seijuurou-kun?" tanya ayahnya.

"Iya. Seijuurou-kun ada urusan mendadak di kantornya. Jadi tadi aku pulang sendiri." jawab Haruka.

"Begitukah? Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seijuurou-kun?" Harukapun terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan dari ayahnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja ko' ayah. Jangan khawatir." kata Haruka dengan senyum palsu yang tersungging di wajahnya.

"Baguslah. Jagalah hubungan kalian baik-baik demi perusahaan dan keluarga ini. Kau anak pertama, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab penuh." kata ayahnya.

"… Aku mengerti, ayah." jawab Haruka sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya Haruka terduduk lemas di depan meja rias sambil menatap wajahnya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah lengan kirinya yang masih terpasang perban yang di dalamnya terdapat luka sayatan percobaan bunuh dirinya waktu itu. Diapun mengelus luka tersebut dan tidak sengaja menyentuh cincin tunangan yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Gadis itu melihat cincin tersebut dengan pandangan sendu dan mengecup permata yang terdapat di cincin tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu… Seijuurou-kun…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Tuhan… Izinkan aku egois hanya untuk hal ini…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okinawa~ pantai dan laut biru~ ah~ senangnya~!" kata Shizuka riang saat dia dan Chihiro tiba di Okinawa. Dia merasa di sini bisa melupakan 'sedikit' beban di kepalanya. Chihiro yang melihat kelakuan Shizuka pun tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kepala Shizuka pelan.

"Hey, kita kemari untuk pekerjaan, bukan liburan!" kata Chihiro mengingatkan. Shizuka langsung cemberut saat Chihiro mengatakan itu.

"Hmph… Kau terlalu serius sen- eh maksudku Chihiro!" kata Shizuka sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

"Kalau tidak serius, nanti ayahmu marah Shizuka…" Jelas Chihiro.

"_Ha'i_… _Ha;i_…" Kata Shizuka malas.

"Jangan begitu… Jika urusan pekerjaan sudah beres, kita bisa jalan-jalan sepuasnya. Sekarang ayo ke hotel untuk menaruh barang, kau juga harus cukup istirahat, besok kita akan bertemu klien." Shizukapun tertawa mendengar ucapan Chihiro yang lebih seperti seorang ayah yang sedang membujuk anaknya agar tidak ngambek.

"Chihiro, kau tidak berubah ya…" kata Shizuka di sela tawanya. Wajah Chihiropun agak memerah mendengar perkataan Shizuka, namun tidak lama kemudian sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau juga tidak berubah…" Kata Chihiro sambil menggenggam tangan Shizuka. Shizuka hanya tersenyum mendengar itu dan mengabaikan genggaman tangan Chihiro. Baginya itu hal yang wajar, mereka selalu seperti ini saat SMA, namun hubungan mereka mulai berubah saat Shizuka berpacaran dengan Akashi. Shizuka merasa Chihiro menjaga jarak dan mulai menjauhinya, hingga akhirnya mereka benar-benar _lost contact _saat Chihiro lulus. Maka dari itu, sekarang Shizuka ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka lagi. Namun satu hal yang sangat disayangkan, Shizuka tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Chihiro padanya…

Shizuka sedang beristirahat santai di ranjang hotel yang empuk dan nyaman itu. Sampai sebuah suara ketukan pintu mengganggu kegiatan tidur-tidurannya itu. Dengan malas Shizuka membuka pintu tersebut.

"Waktunya makan malam. Ayo." ajak Chihiro pada Shizuka yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan cepat. Saat ini mereka berada di restoran yang ada di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Sambil makan malam, Shizuka dan Chihiropun membicarakan pekerjaan mereka, dan apa saja yang harus disiapkan untuk bertemu klien mereka.

"… Yah begitulah pokoknya, sebaiknya kita persiapkan saja apapun yang akan kita hadapi besok." kata Chihiro mengakhiri obrolan mereka mengenai pekerjaan. Sementara Shizuka tersenyum memandangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chihiro bingung. Shizukapun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau memang benar-benar tidak berubah ya…" kata Shizuka sambil tersenyum.

"Hey, kau mendengarkan dengan serius tidak apa yang kukatakan tadi, huh?" kata Chihiro sambil menjitak Shizuka pelan.

"Aku dengar ko'! Sesuatu mengenai saham dan kawan-kawannya kan?" kata Shizuka cemberut, Chihiropun menghela nafasnya.

"Dasar kau ini…" gumam Chihiro pelan.

"Chihiro, kalau kau terlalu serius, tidak ada perempuan yang mau bersamamu loh!" kata Shizuka mengingatkan.

"Bagiku tidak masalah jika tidak ada perempuan lain yang mau bersamaku, asalkan aku bisa bersama dengan satu orang," jawab Chihiro tenang.

"Hm? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Shizuka penasaran. Chihiropun menatap Shizuka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dengan perempuan yang berada di hadapanku saat ini." jawab Chihiro dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Eh?" Kata Shizuka bingung berusaha memproses kata-kata lelaki bersurai abu-abu ini. Namun tiba-tiba ponsel Shizuka berbunyi sehingga Shizukapun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya, apalagi saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Chihiro, maaf, aku permisi dulu." pamit Shizuka, diapun meninggalkan Chihiro untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Tch…" decih Chihiro kesal.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapa Shizuka.

"_Hn. Sedang apa_?" tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Makan malam sambil membicarakan pekerjaan, kau sudah makan belum?"

"_Sudah. Dengan siapa_?"

"Chihiro."

"_Chihiro_?" ulang suara di seberang sana dengan nada cemburu.

"Iya. Jangan berbicara dengan nada seperti itu, kami partner, wajar kan jika kami makan malam bersama." jelas Shizuka.

"_Ck, terserahlah_," kata Akashi kesal.

"Hhh… Kau ini… Kenapa meneleponku?"

"_Tidak apa-apa… Hanya merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang_." kebiasaan Akashi kambuh jika Shizuka keluar kota, dia pasti akan meneleponnya agar cepat kembali.

"Pfft… Apa-apaan itu? Bersabarlah, empat hari lagi aku pulang." kata Shizuka sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Itu lama_." gerutu Akashi.

"Dasar tidak sabaran," gumam Shizuka, "Sei, apa masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan? Jika tidak, aku tutup ya…" kata Shizuka selanjutnya.

"_Hn, baiklah,_" kata Akashi, "_Aishiteru…_" bisiknya di akhir kalimat. Shizuka yang mendengar itu wajahnyapun merona, walaupun dia sudah berkali-kali mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Akashi, tetap saja dia merasa malu.

"_A_–_aishiteru mo_…" bisik Shizuka pelan, tidak ada jawaban dari sana, namun Shizuka yakin kalau sekarang Akashi sedang tersenyum. Shizukapun memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan kembali ke meja Chihiro.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Chihiro.

"Se–Seijuurou…" jawab Shizuka gugup.

"Oh." respon Chihiro singkat. Saat ini muncul perasaan tidak nyaman di dadanya yang di sebut 'cemburu'. Dan entah kenapa atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah, Shizukapun merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer tersebut. Diapun mulai memakan makanannya kembali.

"Chihi– " kalimat Shizuka terhenti saat merasakan ibu jari Chihiro mengusap ujung bibirnya lembut.

"Ada saus menempel," kata Chihiro. "Dasar, makan saja masih berantakan…" gumam Chihiro.

"_U_–_urusai_…" bisik Shizuka, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang saat di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Chihiro. Setelah itu merekapun menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Shizuka yang lelah, langsung tertidur pulas, lain halnya dengan Chihiro, dia masih tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian barusan.

'Kapan kau menyadari perasaanku, Shizuka?' batin Chihiro sambil memikirkan Shizuka. Dia lelah menahan perasaannya selama ini. Namun Chihiro tahu di hati Shizuka hanya ada Akashi. Ah… Seandainya dulu dia menyatakan perasaannya lebih dahulu dibanding Akashi, mungkin sekarang dialah yang berada di hatinya. Chihiro hanya bisa menyesali 'keterlambatan'nya sekarang…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Chihiro dan Shizuka bertemu dengan klien mereka, beruntunglah karena kemampuan negosiasi mereka yang baik, mereka dengan cepat membereskan urusan pekerjaannya, namun tetap saja selama dua hari mereka selalu rapat yang benar-benar membuat Shizuka bosan setengah mati, namun setidaknya kesibukan mereka selama dua hari itu tergantikan oleh 'liburan' di Okinawa.

"Chihiro… Ayo kita jalan-jalan…" ajak Shizuka. Dia benar-benar butuh refreshing, rapat dua hari berturut-turut mengenai perusahaannya membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

"Sebentar ya, aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku dulu." kata Chihiro tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di depannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Shizuka, Chihiropun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Shizuka itu.

"Tidak perlu… Aku tahu kau lelah, kau istirahat saja dulu sana, atau kau mau jalan-jalan sendiri juga tidak apa-apa…" tolak Chihiro.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin pergi bersamamu," tolak Shizuka, "Ngomong-ngomong kau hebat sekali sih, bisa menghadapi para pak tua itu dengan tenang, aku mati-matian menahan emosiku saat mereka bertanya yang rumit-rumit yang bahkan menurutku tidak penting untuk dijawab." keluh Shizuka sambil mengingat rapat tersebut.

"Yah, lama-lama kau biasa ko' Shizuka… Aku juga awalnya sepertimu…" kata Chihiro. Tidak lama kemudian hening di antara mereka, hanya terdengar suara _keyboard_ yang digunakan oleh Chihiro dan suara ombak karena hotel yang mereka tempati itu dekat dengan laut. Dua jam kemudian, laporan yang diketik oleh Chihiro selesai, Chihiropun merenggangkan badannya sebentar dan melihat kearah Shizuka yang ternyata sudah tertidur di kasurnya. Chihiro tersenyum kecil melihatnya, dan mendekat ke arahnya. Diapun mengusap lembut helaian rambut milik Shizuka dan menatap wajah tidurnya.

"Bagiku, menahan perasaanku saat bersamamu jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan berdebat dengan para pak tua itu." kata Chihiro pelan agar tidak membangunkan Shizuka. Diapun menggenggam tangan Shizuka, dan berniat untuk mengklaim bibir Shizuka. Saat jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat…

"Sei… Juu… Rou…" gumam Shizuka tidak sadar. Chihiropun langsung menarik dirinya sendiri untuk menjauh dari wajah Shizuka.

"Bahkan dalam tidurpun hanya namanya yang kau panggil ya?" kata Chihiro sambil tersenyum sedih. Diapun mendaratkan ciumannya didahi Shizuka.

"_Oyasuminasai,_ Shizuka…" bisik Chihiro. Lalu ia menyelimuti Shizuka dan meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menghirup udara segar di luar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini ayah?! Lagi-lagi kau memutuskan seenaknya!" kata pria bermata heterokom marah sambil menatap pria di depannya yang berusia jauh lebih tua darinya. Dia marah setelah melihat contoh undangan pernikahannya dan sang tunangan, apalagi saat melihat tanggalnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian sudah dewasa dan sudah bertunangan empat bulan, lagipula Haruka dan ayahnya juga menyetujuinya. Jadi apa salahnya jika akhir tahun ini menikah?" kata ayahnya tenang.

'Cih… Perempuan itu…' batin Akashi kesal mengingat Haruka.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus meminta persetujuanku dulu! Yang akan menikah itu aku, bukan ayah!" bantah Akashi.

"Kalau aku meminta persetujuanmu dulu, kau pasti menolak dan menunda-nundanya dengan berbagai macam alasan, cukup diam dan lakukan apa yang kusuruh!" perintah ayahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Akashi.

"Tunggu, ayah! Aku-!" belum selesai Akashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ayahnya sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Sial!" teriak Akashi emosi sambil memukul tembok di sampingnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya.

"Shizuka… Cepatlah kembali…" bisik Akashi sambil mengingat wajah perempuan yang sangat dicintainya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaah… Akhirnya bisa santai juga… Chihiro, nanti ayo cari oleh-oleh, besok kita pulang kan!" Kata Shizuka riang, saat ini dia dan Chihiro sedang berjalan-jalan menelusuri pantai.

"_Ha'I ha'i_…" jawab Chihiro sambil tersenyum simpul. Tiba-tiba Chihiro melihat sebuah kios yang menjual berbagai _accecories_ yang terbuat dari kayu, diapun pergi ke tempat itu dan melihat sebuah cincin kayu yang bermotif ukiran bunga. Chihiropun membelinya.

"Ng? Kau beli apa?" tanya Shizuka penasaran. Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Shizuka, dia malah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kemarikan tangan kirimu." perintah Chihiro, Shizukapun menyodorkan tangan kirinya bingung. Namun wajahnya langsung merona saat Chihiro memasukan cincin kayu yang tadi dibelinya di jari manisnya.

"Ternyata memang pas untukmu," kata Chihiro sambil tersenyum.

"Chihiro…" bisik Shizuka malu sambil menatap cincin itu, Chihiropun hanya menatap Shizuka dengan senyuman yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Shizuka, aku-" dan lagi-lagi ponsel Shizuka berbunyi dan menghancurkan suasana romantis yang susah payah diciptakan oleh Chihiro.

"Ck…" decak Chihiro kesal.

"A-ah! Maaf, aku angkat dulu ya!" kata Shizuka merasa tidak enak pada pria di depannya ini. Diapun mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat nama siapa yang meneleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapa Shizuka.

"_Moshi-moshi_, _Shizuka_?" mata Shizukapun membelalak menyadari siapa yang meneleponnya.

"_Ne-Nee-san_?" kata Shizuka canggung.

"_Kenapa nada bicaramu begitu, hm_?" walaupun Shizuka tidak melihatnya, dia tahu Haruka sedang tersenyum mengejek di seberang sana.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget kau tiba-tiba meneleponku. Ada apa?" tanya Shizuka berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"_Aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk membuatkanku desain wedding dress. Kau jago menggambar kan?_" pinta Haruka.

"E-eh? _Wedding dress_?" ulang Shizuka dengan nada terkejut.

"_Iya. Aku dan Seijuurou-kun akan menikah akhir tahun ini_," kata Haruka riang, sementara Shizuka membelalakan matanya terkejut, dadanya terasa sangat sakit mendengarnya.

"Menikah…? Akhir tahun ini…?" gumam Shizuka dengan suara bergetar, Chihiro yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Shizuka yang tiba-tiba seperti itupun menatapnya khawatir.

"_Shizuka? Kau mendengarku?_" panggil Haruka.

"A-ah, iya aku mendengarmu, _nee-san_. Baiklah kalau begitu… Akan kubuatkan…" kata Shizuka lemah.

"_Benarkah?! Terima kasih Shizuka!_"

"Un… Sama-sama…" jawab Shizuka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"_Ah, iya, pengumuman resminya akan diadakan di hotel yang waktu itu tiga hari lagi! Pastikan kau datang ya!_"

"Iya, pasti…" jawab Shizuka singkat, sebelum memutuskan panggilan. Sekarang, ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang bisa keluar kapan saja, dia merasa tidak enak karena ada Chihiro disisinya. Namun Chihiro sudah menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Shizuka, diapun menggenggam tangan Shizuka dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chihiro perhatian.

"_Nee-san_ akan menikah…" jawab Shizuka dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi dipaksakan.

"Haruka? Dengan siapa?" tanya Chihiro lagi. Shizukapun mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chihiro tersebut.

"Seijuurou…" jawab Shizuka pelan dengan nada bergetar. Mendengar jawaban Shizuka, Chihiropun membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Seijuurou?! Akashi Seijuurou?! Bukannya dia-" ucapan Chihiro terhenti saat melihat air mata menuruni wajah cantik Shizuka.

"Shizuka…" kata Chihiro khawatir sambil mengusap air mata yang menuruni wajah Shizuka. Namun refleks Shizuka mundur agak menjauh dari Chihiro.

"Maaf Chihiro, maaf aku menangis di hadapanmu… Kau pasti kaget ya? Maaf ya?" kata Shizuka sambil menghapus air matanya sendiri dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Chihiro yang tidak tahan melihat wajah Shizuka yang seperti itu, langsung menarik Shizuka ke pelukannya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Shizuka.

"Chihiro… Kenapa…?" tanya Shizuka setelah Chihiro melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Shizuka…" bisik Chihiro di telinga Shizuka, mengatakan perasaan yang selama ini ditahannya. Shizuka hanya bisa terdiam tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan Chihiro. Chihiropun menatap wajah Shizuka dan mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Izinkan aku menggantikan Akashi di hatimu." tegas Chihiro pada Shizuka. Dan Shizuka hanya bisa menatap pria didepannya dengan pandangan bingung dan terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Well, ini chap 2-nya… Maaf kalau mengecewakan… m(_ _)m**

**Mau balas review dulu yah~ xD**

Aoi Yukari : **Gehehe… Iya bahkan otak author pun ikut complicated(?)~ xD #apaancoba  
Makasih reviewnya~ :D**

ABNORMALholic : **Ahaha… Me-mesum kah? Well, mesum yang tidak mesum? xDa #gaje  
Ini chap 2-nya, semoga suka… QwQd Makasih reviewnya~ XD**

Juvia Hanaka : **Ha'i~ Ini chap 2-nya~ Makasih udah review~ w**

Kumada Chiyu : **Iya, aku juga greget! =~= Tau tuh si Akashi! Payah ah! #dilempar gunting (Akashi: Lu yang bikin ni cerita woy! Me: Teheee~ ) Oke, ini chap 2-nya~ Terimakasih reviewnya~ :3**

: **Cie tsundere~ xD #digetok Ini chap 2-nya~ Makasih reviewnyaaa x3**

Kanae Miyuchi : **Sipp… Ini lanjutannya~ Semoga kamu suka ya… Makasih reviewnya~ :D**

**Okeh! Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua yang sudah baca, baik yang review maupun yang tidak~ Apalagi yang nge fave and follow… Makasih banyak~! *titikduabintang***

**Last, seperti biasa, minta review, kritik, saran, dll di kotak review~ Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~! xD**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime**


	3. Chapter 3

'_Bahkan walau aku mencintaimu dan ingin bersamamu itu tidak mungkin kan? Maaf… Aku memilih untuk benar-benar melepasmu dan menyerah pada takdir…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AFFAIRS**

**Rate: M **

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Family**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (****黒子のバスケ****) – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou X OC, Slight Mayuzumi Chihiro X OC**

**Warning: Little OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Shizuka terdiam didalam kamar apartemennya sambil menatap kosong gambar ditangannya. Pikirannya kacau, pemberitahuan pernikahan kakaknya, pernyataan cinta Chihiro kemarin membuat otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

'_Kami-sama…_' Batinnya sambil menghela nafas lelah, lalu dia memasukkan gambar tersebut ke tasnya dan kembali menatap kosong pada langit malam didepannya, sampai lamunannya buyar saat sepasang tangan merengkuhnya erat dari belakang.

"Se-Seijuurou?"

"Iya, ini aku…" Bisik Akashi ditelinga Shizuka, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah pulang, hm? Dan lagi, kau tidak membuka pintumu, dan pintunya tidak terkunci, bagaimana jika yang masuk tadi bukan aku tapi orang lain yang berniat buruk?" Omel Akashi, Shizuka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat 'kekasih'nya yang biasanya sangat tenang dan dingin itu berubah menjadi cerewet dan mudah panik jika menyangkut dirinya.

"Maaf… Aku lupa…" Kata Shizuka sambil menyentuh pipi Akashi sementara Akashi hanya menghela nafasnya. "Kau kurang istirahat…" Kata Shizuka lagi saat melihat wajah Akashi yang terlihat lelah.

"Begitulah…" Jawab Akashi singkat, lalu ia menatap wajah Shizuka lekat-lekat.

"Kau sendiri juga terlihat kurang istirahat dan banyak pikiran." Shizukapun terdiam dan membuang pandangannya. Akashi memicingkan matanya curiga melihat kelakuannya.

"… Apa jangan-jangan kau… Sudah tahu?" Tanya Akashi. Shizuka tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Akashi, dia mengepalkan tangannya erat berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu." Dan Akashi hanya menundukkan pandangannya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas ketidakberdayaannya. Shizuka tersenyum kecut melihat Akashi yang seperti itu, dia lalu mengangkat wajah Akashi dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Nee, Seijuurou…" Bisik Shizuka lemah. "Sentuh aku." Perintahnya kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari pagi yang menyusup dari jendela membangunkan kedua insan yang sedang tertidur pulas setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam

."Shizuka…" Bisik Akashi pada perempuan disampingnya sambil memeluknya erat.

"Seijuurou…" Kata Shizuka, lalu ia menarik nafasnya berat. "Ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini. Semuanya." Lanjutnya, Akashipun membelalakan matanya kaget dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Shizuka ikut bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap pria didepannya.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?! Setelah semua ini, kau menyerah?!" Kata Akashi marah. Shizuka hanya menatap Akashi dengan senyum pahitnya.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup, kau akan menikah dengan kakakku, pasti."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!" Kata Akashi sambil meremas pundak Shizuka.

"Aku juga! Aku juga mencintaimu! Sangat! Tapi…" Shizuka mulai meneteskan air matanya. "Bahkan walau aku mencintaimu dan ingin bersamamu itu tidak mungkin kan? Maaf… Aku memilih untuk benar-benar melepasmu dan menyerah pada takdir…" Lanjut Shizuka. Akashipun menatap Shizuka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Shizuka…" Lirih Akashi.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup… Walaupun mungkin kita tidak bisa bersama sekarang, tapi ingatlah, perasaan kita tetap tidak akan berubah…" Kata Shizuka dengan senyumannya, diapun memeluk Akashi lembut. Akashi hanya membalas pelukan Shizuka erat, air matanya menetes. Shizuka membelai surai merah Akashi, untuk kali ini, dia harus tegar, dia tahu rasa sakit Akashi melebihi rasa sakit dirinya.

"Seijuurou, jika kita memang berjodoh, kita pasti akan bersatu… Tapi jika tidak, aku yakin _Kami-sama_ sudah menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk kita…" Akashi hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Shizuka. Dia benar-benar mencintai perempuan ini dan hanya perempuan ini selamanya.

'Aku benci takdir ini…' Batin Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nee-san_…" Panggil Shizuka pada kakaknya, dia sengaja mengajaknya bertemu disebuah kafe.

"Hm? Ada apa Shizuka? Tumben sekali kau mengajakku bertemu…" Kata Haruka, Shizuka hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, diapun duduk di hadapan kakaknya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gambar dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya ke kakaknya.

"Desain _wedding dress_mu." Kata Shizuka singkat. Harukapun menatapnya terkejut, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar membuatkannya,huh? Padahal waktu itu aku hanya berniat mengerjaimu… " Kata Haruka, dia mengharapkan adiknya ini menatapnya kecewa atau menangis dihadapannya, namun dugaannya salah, Shizuka hanya menatapnya kosong dan tersenyum kecil.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku tidak peduli. Tugasku selesai." Jawab Shizuka tenang lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya. Haruka melihat itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Hei, kau yakin? Kekasih yang sangat kau cintai itu akan menikah denganku _loh_…" Kata Haruka berusaha memanas-manasi Shizuka, namun lagi-lagi reaksi Shizuka tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Lalu kenapa? Aku memang melepasnya. Tapi siapa bilang aku akan melepaskan perasaanku?" Kata Shizuka dengan senyumnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata Haruka dingin.

"Kau harus tahu _nee-san_, perasaanku ataupun dia tidak akan berubah sekalipun kalian menikah." Jawab Shizuka, Haruka hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin, hm?"

"Karena aku percaya padanya." Tegas Shizuka, setelah itu dia pergi dari hadapan kakaknya. Haruka hanya menggeram kesal mendengar itu, tanpa sadar dia menggebrak meja dihadapannya, sehingga membuat para pengunjung kafe yang lain melihat ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau mengibarkan bendera perang padaku? Baiklah… Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Shizuka!" Geram kakaknya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chihiro…" Kata Shizuka menghampiri pria berambut abu-abu didepannya, mereka memang sudah janji bertemu di taman hari ini. "Ada apa memanggilku?" Tanyanya kemudian, lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, soal yang waktu itu…" Kata Chihiro ragu. Mendengar itu Shizukapun terdiam.

"Shizuka, aku serius! Aku-"

"Chihiro." Potong Shizuka, dia menatap mata Chihiro lurus, dan berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Aku sudah _tidak bersih._" Lanjutnya. Chihiro menatap Shizuka tidak percaya. Sementara Shizuka hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggenggam tangan Chihiro.

"Maaf ya? Kurasa lebih baik kau cari perempuan lain saja… Diluar sana masih banyak perempuan yang jauh lebih baik dariku…" Kata Shizuka dengan senyuman di wajahnya, lalu ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Chihiro lalu pergi dari hadapannya. Sekilas dia melirik ke arah pria itu.

'Maaf ya, Chihiro…' Batin Shizuka. Dia tahu, dia pasti sudah menghancurkan perasaanya, tapi ini juga demi Chihiro. Shizuka tidak ingin pria baik seperti Chihiro bersamanya, dia layak mendapatkan perempuan yang lebih baik, dan lagi, Shizuka tahu tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah perasaannya pada Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seijuurou-kun." Panggil Haruka pada pria bersurai merah yang sedang duduk sambil menatap kosong langit dari jendela ruang kerjanya.

"Mau apa lagi?" Tanya Akashi datar, dia ingin sendirian sekarang dan tidak berminat untuk meladeni Haruka.

Haruka menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku bawa rancangan gaun pernikahan kita." Katanya, lalu ia memberikan gambar yang diterimanya dari Shizuka. Mata Akashi membelalak saat melihat gambar gaun itu. Gambar gaun pernikahan yang dirancangnya bersama Shizuka saat SMA dulu…

**Flashback**

Seorang gadis berambut _soft brown_ sedang mencorat-coret kertas gambar dengan asiknya sehingga pemuda berambut merah didepannya penasaran.

"Sebetulnya apa yang sedang kau gambar?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil melihat ke kertas yang menjadi fokus sang gadis, sang gadis tidak menjawab tapi hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. "_Wedding dress_?" Kata sang pemuda heran saat melihat apa yang digambar oleh sang gadis.

"Un." Jawab sang gadis singkat. Sang pemudapun turut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Menurutku dibagian pinggang tidak perlu memakai renda, terlalu ramai…" Komentar si pemuda. Sang gadis pun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Begitukah? Menurutku akan lebih manis jika menggunakan renda." Balas sang gadis, namun ia tetap mengikuti kata si pemuda dan menghapus renda dibagian pinggang.

"Kurasa renda lebih baik ditaruh dibagian dada saja, tapi yang kecil, bila perlu diberi hiasan bunga dibagian kirinya. Dan lagi, apa-apaan rok yang mengembang itu? Nanti pengantin wanitanya akan terlihat gemuk. Lebih baik roknya menggunakan bahan jatuh, sehingga lebih terlihat elegan." Komentar si pemuda lagi.

"Hei! Hei! Kenapa kau jadi mengomentari gambarku terus sih Seijuurou!"

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk pernikahan kita nanti." Jawab Akashi singkat, yang membuat pipi sang gadis memerah.

"Si-siapa bilang ini untuk pernikahan kita?"

"Kalau begitu jadikan saja ini untuk pernikahan kita nanti." Kata Akashi.

"Dasar seenaknya sendiri…" Gumam Shizuka, diapun memperbaiki rancangannya tadi sesuai kata-kata Akashi.

"Hmm… Warnanya…"

"Merah." Kata Akashi singkat.

"Haaah?! Seijuurou, ini gaun pernikahan! Sudah pasti berwarna putih kan!"

"Memangnya ada aturan kalau _wedding dress_ itu harus berwarna putih?"

"Memang tidak ada, tapi itu hal yang pasti kan? Putih itu melambangkan hal yang suci! Dan pernikahan adalah acara sakral dimana pasangan pengantin yang saling mencintai mengucapkan janji suci untuk bersama hingga akhir hayat!" Jelas Shizuka panjang, Akashipun terdiam.

"… Baiklah kali ini aku menurutimu, Shizuka-_hime_…" Kata Akashi sambil mengecup pipi Shizuka diiringi senyum kecil, wajah Shizuka pun kembali memerah.

"Se-Seijuurou _baka_!"

**Flashback end**

Akashi terdiam mengingat kenangan masa lalunya bersama Shizuka, dia ingin kembali ke masa itu, dimana mereka masih naïve dan menganggap hubungan mereka akan berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan.

'Shizuka…' Lirih Akashi dalam hati. Tanpa Akashi sadari, dia meremas kertas tersebut.

"Seijuurou-kun?" Kata Haruka heran.

"… Haruka, tinggalkan aku sendirian. Sekarang."

"Tap-"

"SEKARANG!" Perintah Akashi dengan nada tinggi. Haruka pun tersentak mendengar nada bicara Akashi yang meninggi itu dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah Haruka meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, Akashi melempar gambar tersebut ke meja kerjanya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya sambil memijat keningnya. Lalu ia melirik sekilas pada gambar di mejanya.

Hanya Shizuka yang ada dipikirannya. Baginya Shizuka itu seperti candu, dia perempuan pertama yang ia cintai selain ibunya, perempuan yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna, selama ini dia selalu dituntut untuk menjadi sempurna, dan hanya didepan Shizukalah dia bisa menunjukkan sisi lemahnya, dan apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya. Akashi meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit sekarang.

'Kenapa? Bukankah cinta itu indah? Tapi kenapa yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini hanyalah rasa sakit? '

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini saatnya pesta pengumuman pernikahan antara Akashi dan Haruka. Semua orang relasi bisnis, keluarga, teman dan kerabat dari keluarga Akashi dan Matsumoto berkumpul dan menikmati kemeriahan pesta tersebut, namun Shizuka memilih untuk menyendiri di balkon dibanding ikut merayakan pesta tersebut.

"Shizuka…" Panggil sebuah suara, Shizukapun menoleh kearahnya.

"Chihiro?" Pria itu menghampirinya dan berdiri disampingnya. Hening sesaat diantara mereka.

"Apa kau rela?" Tanya Chihiro tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Shizuka tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Soal?"

"Akashi dan Haruka."

"Ya."

'_Tidak…'_

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin melepaskan orang yang kau cintai?"

"Ya."

'_Tidak_.'

"… Apa kau yakin?"

Shizuka terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya menjawab,

"Ya."

'_TIDAK!_' Raung Shizuka dalam hati. Chihiro tentu saja tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya, diapun menarik Shizuka kedalam pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku menggantikan Akashi dihatimu!"

"Chihiro… Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini? Aku tidak pantas untukmu, aku sudah-"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintaimu, apapun keadaanmu, aku akan menerimanya!" Tegas Chihiro, Shizuka pun meneteskan air matanya. Kenapa? Kenapa pria ini begitu mencintainya? Perlahan Shizuka membalas pelukannya. Dan ternyata Akashi sedang melihat kearah mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Shizuka yang mengetahui Akashi menatap kearahnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Chihiro.

"… Apa kau yakin berkata seperti itu?" Bisik Shizuka.

"Iya." Jawab Chihiro tegas.

"Kalau begitu…" Shizuka menatap wajah Chihiro dengan senyuman sedihnya. "Bantu aku… Bantu aku melupakan Seijuurou…" Lanjutnya lemah.

'Lebih baik seperti ini…' Batin Shizuka. Lalu Shizuka melihat Akashi berjalan kearah mereka.

"Aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan membantumu melupakan Akashi." Mendengar jawaban itu Shizuka langsung menarik Chihiro dan menempelkan bibir mereka sengaja agar Akashi melihat dan menyerah. Chihiro yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Shizuka yang tiba-tiba itu akhirnya mengerti alasan perempuan itu melakukan hal tersebut.

'Jadi begitukah…' Batin Chihiro, namun ia memilih mengikuti permainan Shizuka dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara Akashi, dia hanya menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan pandangan marah dan kecewa, dan sesegera mungkin dia menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Melihat Akashi yang sudah menjauh, Shizuka dan Chihiro melepaskan pangutannya.

"Maaf, aku tiba-tiba…" Kata Shizuka merasa tidak enak, sementara Chihiro hanya tersenyum kecil menatapnya dan menepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku mengerti…" Shizuka hanya menundukkan pandangannya. "Bagaimana jika kita masuk? Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh." Ajak Chihiro sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Shizuka. Shizuka hanya membalas uluran tangan tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil.

'Maaf Seijuurou… Maaf Chihiro…' Batin Shizuka, dadanya terasa sakit dan perih.

Shizuka meminum _cocktail_ ditangannya, menikmati setiap cairan yang melewati tenggorokannya. Tiba-tiba suara ayahnya yang terdengar dari _sound system_ membuat dia dan seluruh tamu pesta mengalihkan pandangannya ke panggung.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu kesenangan anda semua, di malam yang berbahagia ini saya berniat mengumumkan pernikahan anak pertama saya Matsumoto Haruka, dengan tunangannya, Akashi Seijuurou, akhir tahun ini." Lampu sorotpun mengarah ke arah Akashi dan Haruka, para tamu bertepuk tangan, sementara Shizuka hanya menundukkan wajahnya, namun sebuah telapak tangan besar menggenggam tangannya.

"Chihiro…" Kata Shizuka saat tahu siapa yang menggenggam tangannya, Chihiro hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"… Dan ada satu pengumuman lagi..." Lanjut ayah Shizuka.

"Putriku yang kedua juga akan bertunangan dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro, pegawai kepercayaanku." Mendengar itu Shizuka membelalakan matanya kaget, apalagi saat lampu sorot mengarah padanya dan Chihiro.

"Eh?" Shizuka hanya menatap bingung, "Chihiro…?" Katanya pada pria disampingnya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Maaf, pak direktur memang pernah bilang dia berencana menunangkanku denganmu, tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu kalau secepat ini." Jawab Chihiro dengan nada bersalah dalam suaranya. Pandangan Shizuka pun jatuh pada Akashi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Akashi menggertakan giginya, aura kemarahan keluar dari tubuhnya, hatinya terasa panas dan sakit. Diapun beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat pesta itu. Haruka pun berusaha menghentikannya.

"Seijuurou-kun! Kau mau kemana?!" Akashi memincingkan matanya dingin, sehingga membuat Haruka menjadi takut.

"Aku mau ke kamar, aku lelah." Jawab Akashi. Melihat Akashi yang keluar dari ruangan, Shizuka pun berniat mengejarnya namun sebelah tangan Chihiro menahannya, dan pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan sekarang, nanti yang lain akan curiga." Kata Chihiro, Shizukapun mengangguk mengerti. Setelah lampu sorot dimatikan dan keadaan kembali seperti semula, diapun melepaskan tangan Chihiro.

"Aku… Aku harus berbicara dengan Seijuurou!" Kata Shizuka cepat, setelah itu dia beranjak pergi dari hadapan Chihiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, apakah kau melihat pria berambut merah?" Tanya Shizuka pada salah satu petugas hotel.

"Ah? Tuan yang tadi? Tadi saya melihatnya menaiki lift…" Jawab petugas hotel itu sambil menunjuk ke arah lift. Shizuka pun melihat lift tersebut, dan lift itu berhenti di lantai 11.

"Terima kasih." Kata Shizuka singkat, diapun buru-buru memasuki lift itu. Setelah sampai di lantai yang ia tuju, dia melihat Akashi sedang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Seijuurou!" Panggil Shizuka, lalu ia berlari ke arah Akashi, dan memegang tangannya yang langsung di tepis kasar oleh Akashi.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Nikmati pestamu dengan _tunangan_mu itu!" Kata Akashi dingin.

"Kita harus bicara!" Tegas Shizuka, namun Akashi tidak menggubrisnya, dan memilih untuk memasuki kamarnya, namun lagi-lagi tangan Shizuka menahannya.

"Seijuurou!" Panggil Shizuka dengan nada memohon, Akashi yang sudah dipenuhi kemarahan pun menarik Shizuka untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan mengkunci pintunya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hah? Apa kau ingin bicara mengenai tunanganmu itu?"

"Sei-"

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Chihiro? Aku jadi ragu, apa kau malah sudah melakukan itu dengannya saat di Okinawa?" Kata Akashi dingin, Shizuka yang mendengar itu merasa direndahkan dan langsung menampar Akashi keras.

"Seijuurou! Kau keterlaluan!" Kata Shizuka marah, matanya terasa panas, karena ini pertama kalinya Akashi berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Shizuka?!" Bentak Akashi sambil mencengkram pundak perempuan itu, sehingga membuat Shizuka meringis kesakitan.

"Aku hanya ingin kita melupakan semuanya! Seijuurou, kumohon mengertilah!"

"Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti!" Kata sang surai merah tidak sabar, diapun mendorong Shizuka sehingga membuat tubuh gadis itu menubruk sofa, setelah itu dia langsung mengunci bibir Shizuka paksa, dan melumatnya. Shizuka memberontak tapi tangannya dikunci oleh Akashi.

"Seijuurou! Hentikan!" Kata Shizuka setelah Akashi melepas pangutannya, namun Akashi tidak menggubrisnya, dan kembali memangut bibir Shizuka, bahkan lebih brutal sehingga membuat perempuan itu akhirnya menyerah.

Melihat Shizuka sudah tidak memberontak lagi, Akashi melepaskan tangan Shizuka, dan mulai mencumbunya, dia membuka pakaian Shizuka paksa, dan menikmati setiap senti tubuhnya. Lain halnya dengan Shizuka, dia hanya menangis, tidak ada rasa cinta ataupun kenikmatan yang dirasakan saat Akashi menyentuhnya, melainkan hanya rasa sakit, nafsu dan amarah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya Akashi terbangun karena ada suara isakan dan guyuran air mengganggu indra pendengarannya sehingga membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya malas sambil menggeram kecil, saat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya dia cukup terkejut dengan keadaan kamarnya yang sangat berantakan, lampu terjatuh dan pakaiannya berserakan, dan yang lebih membuatnya tersentak, dia melihat tetesan darah kering. Dia terdiam sejenak dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Setelah mengigatnya diapun langsung menuju ke arah suara tangisan itu berasal. Dan dilihatnya sosok perempuan yang dicintainya itu sedang meringkuk di tempat _shower_ dengan air yang terus membasahi tubuhnya, tidak menghiraukan rasa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya.

"Shizuka…" Panggil Akashi khawatir, dia langsung mematikan shower tersebut, lalu menarik perempuan itu ke pelukannya dan menyelimutinya dengan handuk, namun itu tetap tidak menghentikan tangisnya. Akashi pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil memeriksa tubuh Shizuka. Dilihatnya banyak bercak kemerahan di leher dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya, tentu saja dia tahu itu perbuatan siapa.

"… Maaf …" Bisik Akashi akhirnya. Dia pun membawa Shizuka keluar dari toilet, namun saat melihat Shizuka menahan sakit saat ia berjalan, Akashi langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri lalu menggendong perempuan itu dan mendudukannya hati-hati di kasurnya. Akashi berdiri di lututnya di hadapan Shizuka. Menangkup wajah gadis itu dan menepelkan keningnya.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…" Bisik Akashi lirih tanpa henti.

Chihiro menatap pintu kamar di depannya dengan khawatir, sejak semalam ponsel tunangannya itu tidak bisa dihubungi, dia juga sejak tadi mengetuk pintu kamar didepannya, namun tidak ada jawaban.

'Shizuka… Kau dimana?' Batin Chihiro khawatir. Namun pandangannya berubah menjadi terkejut saat melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Akashi?!" Kata Chihiro, namun ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat sosok yang tertidur di gendongan Akashi.

"Shizuka?!" Chihiro menarik kerah Akashi yang menatapnya kosong. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Geram pria bersurai abu itu emosi, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Akashi. Pria itu hanya menyerahkan perempuan digendongannya pada Chihiro.

"Berjanjilah…" Kata Akashi pelan dengan suara yang kosong sehingga membuat Chihiro melihat kearahnya, "Berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya dengan baik…" Lanjutnya, Chihiro pun membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan juniornya saat SMA itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku. Aku **menyerah**." Kata Akashi datar, dan diapun pergi meninggalkan sosok Chihiro yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

'Jika aku hanya memberikan rasa sakit untuknya, maka lebih baik dia bersama orang lain yang bisa memberikannya kebahagiaan…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

***nutup mata* Aku gak baca apa-apa… Aku gak baca apa-apa… *woy!**

**Huaaa~ Ampun reader-tachi! Iya, aku tau ini chap kacau! TwT *bersiap kabur***

**Ya, yasudahlah… Aku bales review dulu… :'D**

Aoi Yukari **: Huaaa! Sabar mba! Sabar! Dx Iya, emang nyebelin banget… Hhh… "-w- (Reader: Lu yang bikin scriptnya oy!) Makasih reviewnya! xDd**

ShizukiArista **: OwO sabar kakaks~ Iya ya, mending sama Chihiro aja… :p *dipelototin Akashi* Yosh! Ini chap 3-nya… Makasih reviewnya~ x3**

Silvia-KI Chan **: Iya, mereka emang bikin greget! ="= #plokk Yosh, ini lanjutannya~ Makasih reviewnya~ :D**

Kumada Chiyu **: Hahaha… Iya, tu kepala merah bener-bener… "-w- *Akashi ngasah gunting buat nusuk author* Ini lanjutannya… Makasih reviewnya~ ;)**

Mahanani ilmi **: wahaha… nak… sabar nak! *nahan ilmi* Kalem, kalem… xDD Yosh… ini chap 3-nya, semoga jiwa psikopat mu nongol lagi xD #eh**

**Makasih buat semua yang udah baca! Apalagi yang review~ aah, kalian penyemangatku~ :* #digetok**

**Nah, seperti biasa, author ga bosen minta reviewnya ya… :D**

**See you next chap! xDD**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


	4. Chapter 4

'_Tidak masalah aku dikatai bodoh atau apapun, yang penting rasa cintaku padamu itu nyata…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AFFAIRS**

**Rate: M **

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Family**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (****黒子のバスケ****) – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou X OC, Slight Mayuzumi Chihiro X OC**

**Warning: Little OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

Suara muntahan terdengar dari kamar mandi. Setelah mencuci mulutnya, Shizuka memijat kepalanya sendiri, akhir-akhir ini badannya mudah lelah, dia tidak nafsu makan, sering mual, dan moodnya mudah berubah. Pria berambut abu didepannya pun menatap khawatir saat Shizuka kembali ke mejanya. Sekarang mereka sedang makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran.

"Shizuka, apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke dokter?" Kata Chihiro khawatir, Shizuka membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tidak, tidak usah, kurasa ini hanya penyakit magh-ku… Minum obat juga sembuh…" Tolak tunangannya itu. Chihiro pun menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau semakin parah, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyeretmu ke dokter!"

"Pfft… Ha'i-ha'i…" Jawab Shizuka sambil menahan tawanya. Chihiro pun tersenyum melihatnya, dia bersyukur _tunangan_nya itu bisa tersenyum kembali walaupun gurat kesedihan masih tersirat di wajahnya. Semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu, Shizuka selalu murung, dan susah makan, dan tentu saja Chihiro tahu penyebab utamanya, Akashi. Ingin rasanya Chihiro menanyakan apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, namun ia takut malah akan melukai perasaan tunangannya, jadi dia memilih diam dan menunggu hingga Shizuka menceritakan dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"Ara? Kalian juga makan disini?" Ucap sebuah suara yang sangat keduanya kenal.

"Haruka?" Kata Chihiro menatapnya kaget, apalagi saat melihat orang yang disamping Haruka. Shizuka memilih untuk tidak bertatap mata dengan Haruka maupun Akashi.

"Boleh bergabung? Kebetulan tempat duduknya sudah penuh semua." Pinta gadis itu. Chihiro menatap Shizuka ragu, namun Shizuka membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ah, silahkan." Setelah itu Akashi dan Haruka duduk bersama mereka, suasana dingin dan kaku tercipta diantara keempatnya. Hanya ada suara peralatan makan yang beradu dengan piring.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shizuka…" Kata Haruka tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. "Terima kasih atas desain gaunnya, aku suka, Seijuurou-kun juga…" Akashi hanya membuang pandangannya, Chihiro menatap Haruka tidak suka, dan Shizuka hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Ah? Un, sama-sama…" Jawab Shizuka pelan. Kembali suasana hening menghampiri mereka, Chihiro yang sudah muak dengan suasana itu memutuskan untuk mengajak Shizuka segera pergi dari situ.

"Maaf Haruka, Akashi, kami ada keperluan, jadi kami harus pergi sekarang. Ayo, Shizuka." Kata Chihiro tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Shizuka membelalakan matanya kaget, namun ia mengerti maksud Chihiro.

"Eh? Baiklah." Jawab Shizuka kemudian.

"Ara? Sudah mau pergi? Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya…" Kata Haruka, setelah mereka berdua pergi, dia tersenyum ke arah Akashi. "Fufu… Sepertinya mereka akrab sekali ya, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Hm." Gumam Akashi berusaha tidak peduli padahal hatinya panas.

"Ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali kau mengajakku makan siang…" Kata Haruka lagi, memang hal yang langka Akashi mengajaknya makan bersama duluan, biasanya dialah yang harus mengajaknya dahulu.

"Memangnya salah mengajak tunanganku makan siang?" Mendengar jawaban dari Akashi, Harukapun membelalakan matanya.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya gadis itu, Akashi hanya tersenyum, namun senyum itu bukan senyum Akashi yang biasa, ini terlihat dingin dan tanpa perasaan.

"Ini maumu kan? Karena itu kuturuti keinginanmu." Kata Akashi dengan nada suara yang kosong, _emotionless_. Haruka menatap tunangannya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya dan… takut? Karena baginya, itu bukanlah Akashi. Pria didepannya benar-benar terlihat kosong dan tanpa emosi, pandangan matanya juga terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya, seolah-olah tidak ada kehangatan lagi yang tersisa.

'Seijuurou-kun…' Batin Haruka. Bukan… Bukan ini yang Haruka mau…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chihiro… Terima kasih." Ucap Shizuka tiba-tiba. Pria itupun menatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Bukan apa-apa… Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana sekarang? Masih ada waktu istirahat setengah jam…" Tawar Chihiro.

"Hmm, keliling saja bagaimana? Aku malas ke kantor…"

"Hmph, dasar… Baiklah, ayo…" Dan mereka berduapun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman kota itu. Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Shizuka memucat, Chihiro menatapnya khawatir.

"Shizuka, kau kenapa? Kau pucat…" Tanyanya sambil memegang pundak gadis itu. Namun Shizuka tidak menjawabnya.

"Shizuka?" Ulang Chihiro lagi, tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Shizuka terjatuh di pelukannya, Chihiropun membelalakan matanya.

"Shizuka!" Teriak Chihiro. Diapun segera menggendong Shizuka dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Ngh? Ini dimana?" Tanya Shizuka setelah tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Rumah sakit, kau tadi pingsan di taman…" Jawab Chihiro lega sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya erat. Shizuka pun menghela nafasnya.

"Ah, _souka_… maaf membuatmu repot…" Kata Shizuka dengan nada bersalah. Chihiro menatap tunangannya itu sendu sambil mengelus surai coklat mudanya.

"Jangan bilang begitu…" Kata Chihiro lembut.

"Ah, anda sudah sadar rupanya…" Sapa seseorang dengan jas putih, keduanyapun menatap pria tersebut.

"Dokter, jadi bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?" Tanya Chihiro khawatir jika tunangannya ini terserang penyakit yang berbahaya. Namun sang dokter hanya tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada masalah…" Chihiro pun menghela nafasnya lega, namun kelanjutan ucapan dokter itu membuat mata keduanya membelalak. "Selamat, anda positif hamil, dan usianya 7 minggu…"

"Ha-hamil?" Ulang Shizuka, sementara Chihiro menatapnya tidak percaya, rasa sakit berkecamuk di dadanya saat mengetahui tunangannya itu hamil, dan dia tahu calon anak yang ada dalam kandungan Shizuka bukanlah anaknya.

'_Kami-sama_… Kali ini apa lagi…' Batin Shizuka menahan sakit, dan menatap Chihiro dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Shizuka…" Panggil Chihiro saat mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar apartemen Shizuka. Selama perjalanan keduanya tidak saling bicara.

"Chihiro… Maaf, aku ingin sendirian dulu…" Kata Shizuka lemah, Chihiro menatap tunangannya itu sendu dan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Baiklah, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, segera hubungi aku, oke?" Kata pria itu akhirnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, lalu ia mengecup dahi tunangannya itu dan pergi dari hadapannya.

Shizuka duduk termenung di kasurnya, inilah hasil dari perbuatannya dan Akashi selama ini. Ia mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Dia tidak mungkin meminta Akashi bertanggung jawab, dia tidak ingin pernikahan kakaknya dan Akashi berantakkan karenanya, belum lagi ayahnya pun pasti akan sangat murka jika tahu janin milik siapa ini, tapi dirahasiakan juga percuma, cepat atau lambat perutnya akan membesar dan semua orang akan tahu ia hamil.

Aborsi? Cepat-cepat Shizuka menepis pikiran itu, ia tidak mau melakukan dosa yang lebih parah dari ini, dia juga tidak mau membunuh buah cintanya dengan Akashi. Hanya Chihiro yang bisa membantunya, tapi apa dia masih mau bertemu dengan Shizuka? Dia sudah menyakiti hati tunangannya itu, orang yang sangat mencintainya sejak dulu.

'Aku harus bagaimana?' Batin Shizuka sambil terisak putus asa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chihiro menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, tidak peduli dengan makian dan umpatan yang didapatnya dari pengguna mobil lain, yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin meluapkan emosinya yang tidak terkendali. Dia mengendarai kendaraan beroda empat itu tanpa arah dan tujuan sejak pulang dari apartemen Shizuka, hingga sampailah di tepi sebuah laut. Pria itupun menghentikan kendaraannya dan turun dari benda itu, ia menatap laut malam yang terbentang dihadapannya, dan berteriak meluapkan emosinya disitu, peduli dengan orang lain yang mungkin melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh atau menganggapnya gila, dia hanya ingin meluapkan emosinya.

"Kami-sama… Kenapa… Kenapa sebegini sakitnya mencintai seseorang?" Lirih Chihiro sambil meremas dadanya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat, butiran bening mengalir dengan lancarnya dari matanya, namun Chihiro mengabaikannya.

'Biarkan rasa sakit ini mengalir, yang penting besok aku harus terlihat kuat agar bisa mendampingi perempuan yang kucintai…'

Sinar matahari dan suara dering ponselnya membuat Chihiro terbangun, ternyata ia tertidur di mobilnya semalam.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Kata Chihiro mengangkat ponsel itu malas.

"Mayuzumi, kau dimana sekarang?" Suara panik diseberang ponsel itu membuat Chihiro tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Haruka? Ada apa meneleponku?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Haruka, Chihiro malah balik bertanya, karena tumben-tumbennya Haruka meneleponnya.

"Ah, sudahlah! Cepatlah ke rumah utama! Aku tidak tahu ada apa, tapi ayah mengamuk setelah kedatangan Shizuka pagi ini!" Mendengar itu, Chihiropun membelalakan matanya.

'Jangan-jangan…'

"Baiklah, aku kesana secepatnya." Kata Chihiro singkat, Setelah memutuskan panggilannya, dia langsung memacu mobilnya secepat mungkin untuk pergi menuju rumah utama keluarga Matsumoto, beruntung tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi tadi di kediaman Matsumoto, Shizuka datang dengan wajah kusut dan mata yang sembab, Haruka yang pertama kali melihatnya menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Dan ada apa tiba-tiba kemari?" Tanya Haruka yang diabaikan oleh Shizuka.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan ayah. Apa dia ada?" Tanya Shizuka dengan raut wajah dan nada suara yang kosong, Haruka pun menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Maa, ayah ada di ruang kerjanya." Jawab Haruka. Mendengar jawaban kakaknya, Shizuka langsung pergi menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Dia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk setelah mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya.

"Oh, Shizuka? Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya ayahnya penasaran, karena tumben sekali putri bungsunya kemari, biasanya Shizuka hanya pulang jika ada acara khusus atau dipanggil oleh ayahnya. Shizuka menatap ayahnya lurus, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Ayah… Aku hamil…" Mendengar ucapan Shizuka, ayahnya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"… Bisa kau ulangi?" Shizuka menunduk menatap lantai dibawahnya.

"Seperti yang tadi ayah dengar… Aku hamil…" Ulang Shizuka.

"Siapa..?" Tanya ayahnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Shizuka menatap ayahnya takut, ayahnya sangat murka sekarang.

"SIAPA YANG MENGHAMILIMU, HAH?!" Bentak ayahnya dengan suara yang sangat keras sambil menggebrak meja Shizuka bergetar melihat kemarahan ayahnya, air matanya mulai mengalir.

"JAWAB AKU SHIZUKA! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN ITU PADAMU?!" Bentak ayahnya lagi, Shizuka menggelengkan kepalanya keras, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Haruka yang tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan ayahnya itu, buru-buru menelepon Chihiro. Haruka semakin khawatir, apalagi saat mendengar beberapa suara barang yang dibanting dari ruang kerja ayahnya, dia ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ia juga takut, ayahnya sangat mengerikan saat ia marah.

"SHIZUKA! CEPAT BERI TAHU AKU! BIAR KUSERET DIA KEMARI UNTUK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" Kata ayahnya lagi sambil mencengkram pundak anaknya.

"Aku… Tidak bisa… Maaf ayah…" Bisik Shizuka diiringi dengan isakannya. Ayahnya mendorong Shizuka sehingga membuatnya tersungkur dan dia kembali melempar barang disekitarnya. Shizuka pun bersujud dihadapan ayahnya.

"Ayah… Maafkan aku ayah…" Mohon Shizuka. Namun ayahnya tidak mengindahkan ucapan putrinya itu dan tetap mengamuk, bahkan melukai tangannya sendiri karena memecahkan kaca. Namun rasa sakit di tangannya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dan hancur di hatinya. Melihat itu isakan Shizuka semakin keras.

"Ayah! Kumohon, pukul saja aku! Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri!" Mohon Shizuka, ia tidak tahan melihat ayahnya melukai dirinya sendiri. Mendengar ucapan Shizuka, ayahnya yang sedang dilanda emosi itu langsung bersiap memukulnya, Shizuka sudah pasrah untuk menerima pukulan dari ayahnya itu, untungnya Haruka dan Chihiro datang tepat waktu.

"Ayah, hentikan!" Teriak Haruka sambil menahan lengan ayahnya. Sementara Chihiro langsung mendekap Shizuka yang menangis. Haruka membelalakan matanya, ruangan kerja ayahnya benar-benar kacau.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' Batin Haruka. Namun ia kesampingkan rasa ingin tahunya, dia melihat kearah adiknya yang sedang terisak dalam dekapan Chihiro, rasa iba muncul di hatinya, bagaimanapun ia membencinya, Shizuka tetaplah adiknya. Haruka pun mengeratkan pegangan ke tangan ayahnya yang sudah agak tenang.

"Mayuzumi, bawa Shizuka ke kamarnya, biar aku yang mengurus disini…" Kata Haruka pada Chihiro, pria itupun mengangguk dan membantu Shizuka untuk bangkit meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ayah…" Bisik Haruka pada ayahnya. Namun ayahnya hanya terduduk lemas. Haruka pun mengerti, segera ia mengambil peralatan P3K dan membalut luka ayahnya.

"Ayah… Aku tidak tahu ada apa, tapi…" Haruka menatap ayahnya lembut, "Shizuka anakmu yah… Jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi…" Lanjutnya. Ayahnya hanya terdiam terlihat berpikir. Haruka hanya menghela nafasnya lemah.

"Apa aku salah dalam mendidik kalian?" Bisik ayahnya pelan, Haruka hanya terdiam dan kemudian menarik ayahnya dalam pelukannya. Ayahnya terlihat sangat hancur, sama seperti di hari ibu mereka meninggal dulu.

"Ayah… Aku disini…" Bisik Haruka.

Shizuka masih terisak di kamarnya, dia merasa sangat bersalah membuat ayahnya seperti itu. Chihiro hanya bisa menatap perempuan itu simpatik, dia bingung harus bagaimana. Tiba-tiba ayah Shizuka masuk ke kamarnya. Chihiro pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Shizuka khawatir.

"Shizuka, ini perintah dariku. Gugurkan kandunganmu." Kata ayahnya dingin, mendengar itu Shizuka dan Chihiro pun membelalakan matanya. Refleks Shizuka memeluk perutnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Shizuka. Ayahnya pun menggeram kesal.

"Lakukan perintahku!" Paksa ayahnya sambil menarik paksa lengan Shizuka. Chihiro pun menghentikannya.

"Hentikan pak! Menggugurkan bisa membahayakan nyawa Shizuka juga!" Cegah Chihiro. Ayahnya pun melirik tajam pada Chihiro.

"Mayuzumi… Apa jangan-jangan kau yang-"

"Bukan! Bukan Chihiro!" Potong Shizuka, saat ayahnya akan mengarahkan tuduhan pada Chihiro.

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku siapa yang melakukannya!"

"Aku tidak bisa ayah! Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu!"

"KALAU BEGITU GUGURKAN KANDUNGANMU!" Bentak ayahnya emosi. Chihiro pun berdiri dihadapan Shizuka untuk melindunginya, Shizuka terisak semakin keras dan tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, pandangannya menjadi gelap, Shizuka pun jatuh pingsan.

"SHIZUKA!" Teriak ayahnya dan Chihiro panik. Segera mereka memanggilkan dokter.

"Stress yang berlebihan, ini sangat berbahaya untuk janin dan calon ibunya. Sebaiknya Shizuka-_sama_ banyak beristirahat dan tidak boleh banyak pikiran…" Kata sang dokter setelah selesai memeriksa Shizuka. Salah seorang pelayan pun mengantar dokter itu keluar. Ayahnya hanya menatap wajah pucat putrinya itu sendu.

"Pak, apa anda tega menyuruh anak anda menggugurkan kandungannya?" Kata Chihiro pada orang yang sangat di hormatinya itu.

"Aku harus tega, Mayuzumi… Kalau tidak, harga diri dan _image_ keluarga ini akan tercemar dan menjadi aib…" Jawab ayah Shizuka. Chihiro menatap pria dihadapannya tidak percaya.

"Apakah menurutmu harga diri dan _image_ jauh lebih penting dibandingkan nyawa anakmu pak? Bukankah akan lebih menyedihkan jika kau kehilangan putrimu? Harga diri, _image_, kau bisa membangunnya kembali, tapi nyawa anakmu? Apa kau bisa menghidupkannya kembali jika ia tiada?" Kata Chihiro panjang, mendengar perkataan Chihiro, ayah Shizuka pun terdiam. Hening diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba mata Shizuka terbuka perlahan.

"Shizuka…" Panggil Chihiro lembut. Ayahnya hanya menatap Shizuka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Ayah…" Panggil Shizuka lemah. "Maafkan aku… Aku mohon jangan menyuruhku menggugurkan kandunganku…" Mohon Shizuka. Mendengar Shizuka yang seperti itu, hati ayahnya pun luluh, namun tetap saja ego yang terlalu kuat membuat ayahnya tetap bersikap dingin.

"… Kau benar-benar tidak mau menggugurkan kandunganmu?" Tanya ayahnya. Shizuka membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu kau kuijinkan untuk membesarkan anak itu." Kata ayahnya, Shizuka dan Chihiro pun menatap pria itu dengan wajah bersyukur.

"Terima ka-"

"Tapi." Potong ayahnya, "Tapi, kau harus membesarkannya diluar negeri, jangan pulang ataupun menampakkan dirimu di Jepang sampai kusuruh." Lanjutnya. Mata keduanya terbelalak mendengar itu. "Kau akan tinggal di tempat yang tidak ada satupun yang mengenalmu dan bisa mencarimu. Bagaimana? Jika kau setuju, aku akan mengijinkanmu membesarkan anak itu, tapi jika tidak, mau tidak mau, kau harus menggugurkannya." Shizuka terdiam sejenak mendengar itu. Ini resikonya, dan dia harus menerimanya.

"Ya. Aku setuju." Jawab Shizuka tegas.

"Kalau begitu, tolong kirim aku bersamanya juga." Kata Chihiro tiba-tiba. Shizuka menatap pria itu.

"Chihiro, kau tidak perlu-"

"Aku akan menjaganya selama disana pak, lagipula aku masih tunangannya." Kata Chihiro lagi. Ayahnya menatap pria itu sejenak.

"Baiklah. Kau kuijinkan, tapi kau juga harus mematuhi peraturan yang sama dengan Shizuka."

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Chihiro. Shizuka menatap surai abu itu tidak percaya.

"Tiga hari lagi kalian akan berangkat, hanya aku yang tahu tempatnya. Bersiap-siaplah." Kata ayahnya mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dan keluar dari kamar Shizuka. Setelah ayahnya keluar, Shizuka menatap Chihiro marah.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi bersamaku?!"

"Kau dengar alasannya tadi, aku akan menjagamu selama kau disana."

"Itu tidak perlu! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Aku akan tetap menjagamu. Karena aku mencintaimu." Mendengar jawaban itu Shizuka pun terdiam dan meremas selimutnya.

"Cinta? Kenapa?! Kenapa kau masih tetap mencintaiku?! Kau tahu kan, aku bahkan sudah mengandung anak orang lain, dan kenapa kau masih mengatakan kau mencintaiku?! Apa kau bodoh, hah?!" Shizuka mengatakan itu dengan air mata yang mengalir, Chihiro pun memeluknya erat.

"Bodoh ya? Kau benar, aku memang bodoh… Tapi tidak masalah aku dikatai bodoh atau apapun, yang penting rasa cintaku padamu itu nyata… Aku sudah bilang akan menerima apapun keadaanmu kan? Dan beginilah caraku untuk mencintaimu." Bisik Chihiro lembut, mata Shizuka membelalak mendengar itu, dia mulai membalas pelukan Chihiro, merekapun saling bertatapan dan perlahan bibir mereka bertemu.

Setelah Shizuka tertidur, Chihiro pun meninggalkan kamar Shizuka. Dan dia bertemu dengan Haruka yang sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Menguping?" Tanya Chihiro, Haruka pun mendelikkan matanya tidak suka.

"Aku tidak hobi melakukan itu!" Chihiro hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban itu.

"… Mayuzumi, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Haruka kemudian. Chihiro membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Shizuka hamil." Jawab Chihiro singkat, dan Haruka hanya bisa memasang ekspresi terkejut mendengar itu. "Dan aku yakin kau tahu siapa ayahnya." Lanjut pria itu yang semakin membuat Haruka membatu. Chihiro yang melihat ekspresi Haruka hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Pernikahanmu akan berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi kan? Haruka, aku tahu kau mencintai Akashi, tapi kau yakin kau akan bahagia dengan cinta yang dipaksakan itu?" Haruka pun menggertakan giginya kesal mendengar perkataan Chihiro itu.

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya! Kau juga sama kan sepertiku? Mengemis cinta pada orang yang kau cintai?" Kata Haruka sinis. Chihiro pun tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Yah, mungkin kita sama, sama-sama bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, aku tidak mau memaksakan cintaku pada Shizuka lagi. Dulu aku bersikeras untuk menggantikan posisi Akashi di hatinya, tapi akhirnya aku sadar, ikatan mereka terlalu kuat, sekalipun keduanya sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah dengan perasaan mereka, tapi tetap saja posisi mereka di hati masing-masing tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak mengharapkan Shizuka suatu saat akan membalas perasaanku, tapi bagiku, sekarang aku akan selalu berada disampingnya dan menjaganya sudah cukup. Itulah bukti cintaku padanya." Kata Chihiro panjang. Haruka hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Chihiro itu.

"Makanya, kau juga Haruka…" Chihiro pun menepuk puncak kepala Haruka pelan. "Pikirkanlah kebahagiaan orang yang memang kau cintai, kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu nanti…" Setelah mengatakan itu Chihiro pergi meninggalkan Haruka yang air matanya mulai menetes.

"Shizuka… Kau benar-benar beruntung dicintai sampai sebegitunya…" Bisik Haruka pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari kemudian Chihiro dan Shizuka pergi ke tempat dimana hanya ayah Shizuka yang tahu, tempat asing dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenal mereka, dan mereka harus berusaha sendiri untuk hidup disana. Fokus ayahnya pun berpindah pada hari pernikahan Akashi dan Haruka yang semakin dekat.

"Seijuurou-kun, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Haruka saat mengepas baju pernikahan mereka, sementara Akashi hanya menatap datar pada gaun itu. Gaun rancangan Akashi dan Shizuka untuk pernikahan mereka seharusnya. Entah kenapa pria bersurai merah itu malah membayangkan Shizuka yang memakainya. Namun cepat-cepat dia menepis hayalannya itu.

"… Bagus." Jawab Akashi singkat. Haruka hanya menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia kembali menatap cermin, menatap sendu wajahnya.

'Apa ini… Yang aku inginkan? Kenapa tidak ada perasaan bahagia sedikitpun?' Batin perempuan itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak! Ini yang kupilih! Kenapa aku jadi ragu? Sebentar lagi Seijuurou-kun akan menjadi milikku, dan itulah yang aku inginkan!' Egonya muncul kembali, dia kembali menyunggingkan senyum.

"Haruka, aku tunggu diluar." Kata Akashi singkat, diapun pergi dari ruangan di butik itu setelah mendengar jawaban Haruka. Diluar dia hanya terdiam mematung, menatap kosong ke arah langit.

'Shizuka… Aku merindukanmu…' Batin Akashi, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Shizuka, namun nomornya tidak aktif sehingga Akashi mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak.

"Seijuurou-kun." Panggil Haruka. "Selanjutnya, ayo kita cek undangan…" Ajaknya kemudian sambil menggenggam tangan Akashi. Akashi hanya mengangguk dan mengabaikan genggaman tangan Haruka. Pikiran Akashi berkemelut memikirkan Shizuka yang tidak bisa dihubungi, tanpa Akashi sadari Haruka menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

H-1 pernikahan Akashi dan Haruka…

"Seijuurou-kun, ada apa? Tumben sekali kau memanggilku duluan?" Tanya Haruka riang pada Akashi, sementara tunangannya itu tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap taman didepannya. Haruka kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau gugup untuk besok? Tenang saja, aku-"

"Haruka." Potong Akashi. "Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu." Kata Akashi sambil menatap lurus wajah perempuan dihadapannya itu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Tidak. Kita tetap akan menikah besok." Tolak Haruka tegas.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti kalau hanya Shizuka yang ada di hatiku?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada getir. Dua bulan ini dia berusaha mati-matian melupakan Shizuka, namun ternyata tidak bisa. Shizuka dan hanya Shizuka yang ada dipikirannya. Dan Akashi juga tidak mau menikah dengan Haruka, karena dia tahu, akan menyakitkan jika menikah tanpa rasa cinta, baik untuk dirinya, maupun Haruka.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekalipun kau mencintai Shizuka, aku tetap ingin menikah denganmu!" Kata Haruka, diapun memeluk Akashi erat-erat, namun Akashi tidak membalas pelukannya dan hanya menatap tunangannya itu sendu.

"Meski itu artinya kau akan hidup dalam kepalsuan yang kau buat?" Kata Akashi pelan seraya mengusap surai coklat Haruka.

"Bagiku itu tidak masalah… Palsu atau tidak, aku ingin bersamamu…" Haruka pun menatap mata heterokom pria itu. "Seijuurou-kun, apa kau tidak bisa untuk belajar menyayangiku? Apa tidak ada sedikitpun tempat di hatimu untukku? Aku rela dijadikan sebagai pengganti Shizuka asal kau bersamaku…" Lirih perempuan itu. Akashi pun menyentuh wajah Haruka.

"Tidak. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dijadikan sebatas pengganti." Jawab Akashi sambil mencium puncak kepala gadis itu. "Aku menyayangimu, karena itu, jangan rusak dirimu lebih dari ini…" Haruka menatap pria itu, perlahan air matanya menetes karena mendengar ucapannya.

"Seijuurou-kun… Aku menyukaimu… Sangat menyukaimu…" Kata Haruka sambil menangis di dada Akashi.

"Aku tahu… Aku…" Mata Akashi menyipit, "… Tahu…" Perlahan dia mengangkat wajah Shizuka untuk menatapnya. "Tapi diluar sana masih banyak pria lain yang lebih baik dan pantas menerima cintamu…"

"Tapi hanya kau yang aku inginkan!" Haruka pun meremas baju Akashi. "Perasaanku padamu sama seperti perasaanmu pada Shizuka… Karena itu… Kumohon…" Remasan Haruka di baju Akashi pun menguat. "Izinkan aku bersamamu…" Mohonnya.

"Itu… Bohong ya?" Kata Akashi dengan tatapan kosong. "Kalau kau memang memiliki rasa cinta _seperti _cintaku pada Shizuka…" Akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya. "… Kau pasti tahu betapa besar rasa sakit yang kumiliki…"

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyayangiku, kebahagiaanku pasti jauh lebih penting dari egoismu kan?" Perlahan nada suara Akashi meninggi. "Maaf…" Bisiknya di akhir kalimat. Haruka terdiam mendengar ucapan pria di depannya. Dia teringat ucapan Chihiro.

'…_Pikirkanlah kebahagiaan orang yang memang kau cintai, kau pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu nanti…'_

Kebahagiaan Akashi… Dan kebahagiaan dirinya…

'Ah… Benar juga…' Batin Haruka, dia mengingat masa lalunya dimana ia mulai menyukai Akashi adalah saat melihat Akashi tersenyum. Namun dia juga membenci fakta kalau yang bisa membuat pria itu tersenyum hanyalah Shizuka, adiknya. Dan mulailah rasa cemburu mengotori hatinya, dia ingin memiliki pria itu, namun tidak bisa. Maka dari itu, Haruka langsung menyetujui saat ayahnya akan menjodohkannya dengan Akashi, tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Akashi maupun Shizuka. Dan hasilnya? Semuanya berantakan, tidak ada kebahagiaan, yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit yang terus menumpuk diantara mereka.

"A… Ahahaha…" Haruka tertawa putus asa. Dia perlahan melepaskan tangan Akashi. "Ternyata memang tidak mungkin ya…" Katanya. "Tapi kau terlambat Seijuurou-kun… Shizuka sudah pergi bersama Chihiro ke tempat yang bahkan aku ataupun kau tahu… Dan kau tahu?" Haruka tersenyum pahit ke arah Akashi.

"Shizuka sedang mengandung anakmu…" Lanjut Haruka sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terdiam mencerna kata-katanya tadi.

"Huh? A-anak? Maksudmu Shizuka hamil…" Akashi menatap tanah dibawahnya. "…Milikku?" Segera Akashi menahan tangan Haruka. "Kenapa kau memberitahukan hal ini padaku? Dan apa maksudmu pergi ke tempat yang tidak kita ketahui?!"

Haruka pun kembali tersenyum pahit. "Hanya 'hadiah' kecil dariku…" Kata Haruka menggantungkan ucapannya. "Seperti yang kau dengar tadi. Ayah mengirim Shizuka ke tempat yang tidak kita ketahui untuk menutupi kehamilannya dan mencegah seorangpun menemuinya sebagai konsekuensi mengandung anakmu. Walaupun aku yakin ayah tidak tahu kalau itu anakmu, karena Shizuka menolak mengatakan siapa ayahnya…" Lanjut Haruka, lalu gadis itu menatap lurus Akashi. "Ingatlah, besok adalah hari pernikahan kita. Ikuti rencanaku nanti kalau kau ingin 'lepas' dari semua ini." Akashi menatap perempuan dihadapannya ini tidak percaya.

"Lalu siapa? Siapa yang ayamu pikir telah menghamili Shizuka? Dan apa maksudmu mengenai pernikahan? Bukannya aku sudah…" Haruka pun menggendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah? Mayuzumi mungkin? Tapi tenang saja, ayah tidak pernah membicarakan akan menikahkan mereka." Kata Haruka dengan senyum kecil. "Kau ingin lepas kan? Kalau begitu datang dan ikuti rencanaku di pernikahan kita nanti. Aku pastikan ini tidak akan merugikanmu." Lanjutnya berusaha meyakinkan Akashi.

'Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menanggung semuanya.' Batin Haruka. Lalu saat sang gadis melangkah pergi, Akashi merengkuhnya erat dari belakang.

"Maaf, kita bertemu di situasi yang tidak tepat. Maaf, kau pasti sangat terluka, tapi kalau kau bersamaku, kau akan lebih terluka…" Pria itu pun membalikan badan Haruka agar bisa menatapnya.

"Kau cantik, aku akui itu… Kau pintar, dan elegan. Aku yakin banyak pria baik yang menaruh hati padamu," Akashi mengatakan itu dan mencium dahi Haruka. "Bebaskan dirimu. Dunia lebih besar dari apa yang kau pikir, cobalah hal baru dan nikmati hidup…"

Haruka pun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan Akashi dan dia menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Akashi.

"Shh… Jangan bicara seperti itu… Itu hanya membuatku semakin sulit melepasmu." Perlahan Haruka melepaskan tangan Akashi. "Terima kasih Seijuurou-kun…" Katanya dengan senyumannya, lalu ia pergi dari hadapan Akashi. Setelah tidak terlihat oleh Akashi, Haruka jatuh terduduk di taman itu dan menangis sepuasnya.

'Selamat tinggal orang yang kucintai… Selamat tinggal aku yang mencintaimu…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Un… yeah… well… #apasih **

**Lebay yah ini chap? Iya-iya… Author juga tau ko' ni chap super lebay nan gajelas! xP**

**Udah ah, bales review dulu!**

ABNORMALholic** : ahaha… sejujurnya, author juga masih bingung si Shizuka ini bakal sama siapa… ;A; #punched Yosh! Ini udah update~ :D**

Aoi Yukari** : Ah,maksudnya Shizuka ya? "^^)a Hhh… entahlah, aku bingung sama Akashi… Gagal paham un… "-3- *dipelototin Akashi* **

ShizukiArista** : Iya ya… Apa sama Chihiro aja ya? xDa *dilempar gunting sama Akashi* Lempar Akashi kelaut? Ah, douzo~ *Akashi siap-siap bunuh Author* Chara death? Hmm… Entahlah… Mungkin… Ada? ._. *gak kepikiran* Yosh! Ini udah update! xD**

Silvia-KI chan** : Iya ya… Kasian dia… ;_; *peluk Mayuyu* (Chihiro: Yang bikin gue gini kan lu thor!) Yosh! Ini uda lanjut~ x3**

MamyuChi** : Hahaha~ Ini sudah lanjut~ xD **

Katou Ayumu** : Jalan keluar ya? Ah~ Bahkan author pun bingung mikirin jalan keluarnya~ :'D #dibantai**

mahanani ilmi** : A-ara… Sa-sabar mba… OwO)/ Sipplah! Moga-moga kamu suka chap ini! xD BTW Akashi… Turunin guntingnya dong… "^^) *gemeteran***

nijigengurl** : Wkwkwk… Dia kan raja sadis~ XD *tiba-tiba ada gunting melayang* Ini chapter 4-nya~ :3**

**Udah semua yeiy! Makasih buanyak buat yang review~! Ah bahagianya~ *lebeh* Dan author mau ngucapin special thanks buat otouto-ku tercintah Sirius Daria yang ngasih buanyaaak banget ide di chap ini… Thanks for the role play… Aku banyak ngambil kata-kata dari situ… Kalau gak karna itu, mungkin aku udah kena WB m(_ _)m**

**Saa, seperti biasa, makasiii banget buat yang udah baca, dan seperti biasa juga, author minta reviewnya yaa~ **

**See you next chap yang kemungkinan adalah last chap… :'3**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime**


	5. Chapter 5

'_Kurasa sudah saatnya membalas perasaannya…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AFFAIRS**

**Rate: M **

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Family**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (****黒子のバスケ****) – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou X OC, Slight Mayuzumi Chihiro X OC**

**Warning: Little OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Dekorasi putih terdapat diseluruh penjuru ruangan gereja tersebut. Suasana bahagia terlihat di wajah orang-orang yang ada disitu. Lain halnya dengan Haruka, dia berada di ruang gantinya sambil menatap cermin besar dihadapannya yang memperlihatkan betapa cantiknya dia sekarang dalam balutan _wedding dress_ putih, perlahan wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan membuatnya menoleh.

"Haruka, sudah waktunya." Ah, rupanya ayahnya. Haruka pun tersenyum pada sosok tersebut.

"Baik." Jawab gadis itu singkat. Dia langsung menuju ayahnya dan menggandeng lengannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Haruka. Seperti ibumu dulu…" Puji ayahnya.

"Terima kasih ayah." Haruka mengucapkan itu diiringi senyumnya. Namun tanpa ayahnya sadari, selanjutnya Haruka menatapnya sedih.

'Maaf ayah, aku akan mengecewakanmu.'

Keduanyapun memasuki ruangan sakral tempat dilaksanakannya upacara pernikahan itu. Dan terlihatlah sosok Akashi dengan tuxedo putihnya, dia benar-benar terlihat tampan. Seluruh hadirin melihat sepasang calon pengantin itu dengan tatapan yang berbinar. Mereka benar-benar serasi. Keduanyapun sekarang berhadapan dengan pendeta didepannya untuk mengucap janji setia.

"Sebelum dimulai, apakah ada dari hadirin yang keberatan dengan pernikahan keduanya?" Tanya sang pendeta pada hadirin yang ada disitu. Semuanya terdiam, namun seketika pandangan mereka berubah terkejut karena melihat sang pengantin perempuan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku keberatan. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan pria yang tidak mencintaiku." Kata Haruka tegas sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Akashi. Pria itu menatapnya terkejut sekilas, lalu ia juga tersenyum kecil padanya dan ikut mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku juga keberatan. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan wanita yang tidak kucintai." Seluruh orang yang ada disitu menatap keduanya bingung sekaligus terkejut. Berbeda dengan ayah Haruka, dia marah dan menuju ke arah keduanya, tanpa segan-segan ia menampar wajah Haruka. Berbeda dengan ayah Akashi, ia hanya memicingkan matanya ke arah keduanya, namun aura kemarahan sangat terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Apa yang kalian katakan?! Lanjutkan pernikahan ini!" Perintahnya, Haruka hanya memegang pipi yang baru saja menjadi korban tamparan ayahnya, sambil memberanikan diri menatap pria tua dihadapannya tersebut.

"… Aku tidak bisa ayah. Pernikahan hanya dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang saling mencintai, sementara kami tidak… Karena itu, pernikahan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan ayah…" Jawab Haruka pelan. Mendengar itu ayahnya semakin marah dan berniat menampar Haruka kembali, untunglah Akashi segera menahan tangannya dan melindungi Haruka.

"Kau sudah melakukan lebih dari cukup Haruka." Kata Akashi dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya, lalu ia menatap lurus pada ayah Haruka dan ayahnya."Maaf ayah, paman. Kami tidak bisa menjalankan pernikahan ini. Dan ingatlah, kami anak kalian, bukan alat penerus kekayaan. Kami berhak menentukan kebahagiaan kami sendiri." Mendengar itu ayah Akashi dan ayah Haruka pun terdiam, namun ayah Haruka langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ayah!" Panggil Haruka, diapun berniat mengejarnya. Namun panggilan Akashi menghentikannya sesaat.

"Haruka." Akashi tersenyum dengan tulus dari lubuk hatinya, senyuman yang sangat disukai Haruka. "Terima kasih." Haruka pun tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia hanya menjawab 'Ya' dan pergi meninggalkan pria itu untuk mengejar ayahnya, entah hukuman apa yang akan diterimanya, tapi ia sudah siap dengan itu semua.

'Tuhan… Berikanlah kebahagiaan untuknya…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di mansion Akashi, terlihatlah kedua orang yang memiliki warna surai yang sama saling duduk berhadapan, aura yang menyelubungi keduanya sangat tegang dan panas, hingga salah satunya memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Ayah… Aku…" Kata Akashi yang lebih muda.

"Jelaskan." Perintah ayahnya singkat. Akashi pun memberanikan dirinya.

"Aku mencintai perempuan lain."

"'Perempuan lain'?" Ulang ayahnya.

"Ya. Aku mencintai Shizuka." Jawab Akashi, ia akhirnya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada ayahnya.

"Shizuka? Maksudmu adik calon istrimu?" Akashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ayahnya menatap putranya itu dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Seijuurou… Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki 'hobi' seperti itu."

"Aku sudah sejak lama mencintainya, ayah!" Kata Akashi dengan nada yang tinggi membuat ayahnya menatapnya tidak suka.

"Jaga nada suaramu, Seijuurou!" Perintah ayahnya. Akashi pun menarik nafasnya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Namun ucapan ayahnya selanjutnya membuatnya tidak percaya.

"Begini lebih baik." Kata ayahnya, entah apa maksud dari ucapannya. "Seijuurou, sebetulnya aku tidak peduli kau menikah dengan siapa asal bisa memajukan perusahaan kita."

"… Apa itu artinya kau mengizinkanku menikah dengan Shizuka?" Tanya Akashi ragu. Ayahnya pun tersenyum pada putra tunggalnya itu.

"Kau terlalu naïve, Seijuurou. Tidak semudah itu setelah kau mempermalukanku." Kata ayahnya dingin. "Aku akan mengizinkan kau menikah dengan Shizuka atau siapapun, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Naikkan saham perusahaan kita 25% di kalangan internasional, karena karyawan terbaik kita saja hanya bisa menaikkan 10%. Kau pasti bisa kan?" Akashi terdiam mendengar itu, mencoba berpikir keras.

"… Aku ingin pastikan satu hal. Kau bisa pegang janjimu itu kan?" Kata Akashi akhirnya. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum misterius ke arahnya. Akashi menundukkan pandangannya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku terima syarat itu." Jawabnya tegas sambil menatap mata ayahnya. Ayahnyapun tersenyum puas.

'Tunggu aku Shizuka, aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan menjemputmu.' Tekad Akashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 tahun kemudian…**

"Papah!" Sambut seorang anak laki-laki berusia 4 tahun riang pada pria berambut abu didepannya, lalu ia merentangkan kedua tangannya sebagai sebuah isyarat. Pria itu pun tersenyum ke arahnya dan menggendongnya.

"Wah… Jagoanku belum tidur rupanya…" Kata Chihiro sambil mengacak rambut coklat kemerahan anak itu. Sementara anak itu hanya tertawa riang. Dibelakangnya berdiri seorang wanita muda dengan surai _soft brown_ tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Hora, Seiryu! Jangan langsung meminta gendong begitu, papah baru pulang kerja, pasti masih cape!" Omel Shizuka pada anaknya, Seiryu pun cemberut dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Sudah… Sudah… Tidak apa-apa ko'…" Kata Chihiro sambil mengelus kepala Seiryu.

"Hhh… Chihiro… Jangan terlalu memanjakannya…" Keluh Shizuka, dan Chihiro hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa. "Nah, papah sudah pulang, ayo, sesuai janji, kau harus tidur!" Sebetulnya sejak tadi Shizuka menyuruh anaknya itu tidur, namun Seiryu menolak, dia bersikeras menunggu 'papah'nya pulang.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau tidur sama papah!" Tolak Seiryu lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chihiro. Shizuka pun menghela nafasnya, anaknya benar-benar keras kepala jika sudah begini, persis seperti Akashi. Chihiro pun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Baiklah, tapi tunggu sebentar ya… Papah harus mandi dulu…" Kata pria itu akhirnya.

"Oke!" Jawab Seiryu riang. Lalu Chihiro pun menyerahkan Seiryu pada Shizuka, dan ia bergegas mandi karena tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Setelah itu, iapun menuju kamar Seiryu untuk menemaninya tidur.

"Papah… Kenapa aku diberi nama Seiryu?" Tanya Seiryu tiba-tiba.

"Ng? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Kata Chihiro heran. Seiryu pun menggembungkan pipinya lagi sehingga membuat Chihiro ingin mencubitnya gemas.

"Habis… Teman-temanku bilang namaku aneh… Kenapa bukan Rick atau John, atau apapun itu…" Oceh bocah itu, memang diantara teman-temannya yang notabene bukan orang Jepang, namanya itu terdengar aneh. Mendengar itu Chihiro pun tersenyum.

"Aneh? Tidak ah… Nama itu keren ko'." Kata Chihiro sambil menepuk puncak kepala Seiryu. "Seiryu itu, nama salah satu dewa yang menjaga empat arah mata angin di kota Kyoto, Jepang, dan papah harap, dengan memberi nama itu, Seiryu bisa menjaga mamah. Seiryu mau kan janji pada papah?" Jelas Chihiro sambil mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya pada Seiryu. Mendengar penjelasan itu, iris scarlet Seiryu pun berbinar senang, segera ia menautkan jari kecilnya pada Chihiro.

"Iya! Aku janji akan menjaga mamah!" Ucapnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Seiryu pun tertidur. Chihiro keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Shizuka yang masih terjaga di sofa.

"Tidak tidur?" Sapa Chihiro sambil mengelus wajah Shizuka dan memberinya kecupan ringan.

"Aku masih belum ngantuk." Jawab Shizuka singkat diiringi senyuman kecil. "Chihiro, maaf ya, kau pasti lelah, dan malah harus mengurus Seiryu dulu… Kau sudah makan? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak apa-apa… Lelahku hilang saat melihat kalian berdua. Tenang saja, aku sudah makan di kantor tadi." Kata Chihiro lembut. Shizuka semakin tidak enak hati mendengar itu, Chihiro sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya.

"… Maaf ya, selama empat tahun ini merepotkanmu terus…" Kata Shizuka dengan nada pelan. Memang selama empat tahun ini mereka berusaha keras. Chihiro selalu disisi Shizuka dan membantunya. Dia juga menganggap Seiryu sebagai putranya sendiri dan benar-benar menyayanginya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu… Aku senang bisa membantumu."

"Maaf juga karena kau jadi harus mengambil peran sebagai ayah Seiryu…" Ucap Shizuka lagi, Chihiro pun meletakkan jarinya di bibir Shizuka.

"Shh… Kubilang jangan bicara seperti itu… Aku menyayangi Seiryu, dan aku tidak keberatan." Kata Chihiro lembut.

"Chihiro…" Bisik Shizuka, merekapun menempelkan bibirnya lama. Setelah melepaskan pangutan mereka, Chihiro memeluk Shizuka erat.

"Aku menyayangimu Shizuka… Menikahlah denganku… Kurasa empat tahun ini cukup kan?" Kata Chihiro. Shizuka pun membelalakan matanya. Hatinya bimbang, dia ingin menerima lamaran Chihiro, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaannya pada Akashi? Tapi jujur saja bersama Chihiro empat tahun ini, mulai membuat Shizuka mulai menyayanginya, perlahan perasaan Shizuka pada Akashi mulai runtuh, karena yang ia tahu Akashi sudah menikah dengan kakaknya.

"Apa kau yakin, Chihiro?"

"Kenapa aku harus meragukanmu?"

"Maksudku… Aku… Kau tahu kan, aku sudah disentuh oleh orang lain, dan bahkan memiliki anak dengannya… Kau masih mau denganku?" Kata Shizuka ragu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan dulu? Aku mencintaimu, dan akan kuterima apapun kondisimu." Kata Chihiro tegas. Shizuka tersenyum mendengarnya dan menatap mata pria didepannya.

"…Baiklah, ayo kita menikah…" Jawab perempuan itu.

'Kurasa sudah saatnya membalas perasaannya…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilain tempat dan waktu yang bersamaan Akashi dan Haruka bertemu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Seijuurou-kun." Sapa gadis itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya. Apa kabar, Haruka?"

"Baik. Kau? Kau hebat sekali. Kudengar kau berhasil menaikan saham perusahaanmu 30%, melebihi perjanjianmu dengan paman." Haruka mengetahui soal itu karena dia selama ini terus berhubungan dengan Akashi sambil membantunya mencari Shizuka. Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, tapi seketika pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu.

"… Ya, kau benar, tapi apa artinya itu semua?" Kata Akashi nyaris berbisik, Haruka pun menatap pria didepannya dengan pandangan simpatik.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Kata Haruka sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil pada Akashi. "Alamat Shizuka. Aku akhirnya berhasil membujuk ayah." Jelas perempuan itu lagi saat Akashi menatapnya bingung. Mendengar penjelasan Haruka, Akashi pun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Dan refleks memeluk Haruka sehingga membuat wajah gadis itu merona.

"Terima kasih, Haruka! Aku berhutang padamu!" Kata Akashi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Se-Seijuurou-kun…" Panggil Haruka untuk menyadarkan Akashi atas perbuatannya.

"A-ah… Maaf…" Akashi pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Haruka.

"Hhh… Dasar… Kalau begitu kapan kau akan kesana?"

"Besok. Kau temani aku." Kata Akashi dengan nada perintah khas Akashi Seijuurou. Kali ini Haruka yang membelalakan matanya.

"_Chotto_ Seijuurou-kun! Aku tidak masalah sih menemanimu, tapi, 'besok'?! Aku belum menyiapkan apapun!" Seru Haruka protes.

"Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan apapun, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya. Kau cukup bawa pakaian secukupnya saja." Kata Akashi sambil menepuk puncak kepala Haruka. Haruka pun menghela nafasnya menyerah.

"Baiklah." Kata Haruka akhirnya, Akashi pun tersenyum puas. Empat tahun ini hubungan keduanya bertambah dekat (sebagai teman tentunya). Haruka tidak menyangka, sosok Akashi yang dulunya dia anggap dingin dan kaku ternyata bisa sangat berubah.

"Nah, kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk besok." Kata Haruka lagi dan beranjak pergi, namun tangan Akashi menahannya.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Haruka." Ucap pria itu, dan Haruka hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

'Shizuka… Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Schwerin, sebuah kota di Jerman yang merupakan ibukota Mecklenburg-Vorpommern dan kota terbesar di negara bagian itu setelah Rostock, memiliki pemandangan yang indah dan terdapat kurang lebih 90.000 penduduk di dalamnya. Akashi tidak menyangka Shizuka tinggal disitu, dia melupakan fakta bahwa perusahaan keluarga Shizuka memiliki cabang di Jerman, walaupun bukan di kota itu. Sekarang ia dan Haruka sedang menuju ke kediaman Shizuka menggunakan taxi. Akashi berusaha memasang topeng tenangnya walau jauh didalam hatinya, ia bingung memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Shizuka nanti dan… anaknya. Selama ini ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana anaknya. Laki-laki atau perempuan kah? Sehatkah? Seperti apa wajahnya? Dan lain-lain. Haruka yang melihat wajah tegang Akashi pun tertawa kecil.

"Tidak perlu setegang itu kan? Seperti akan perang saja…" Kata Haruka. Walaupun ia berkata begitu, dia sendiri juga bingung harus seperti apa saat bertemu adiknya nanti. Tapi yang pasti satu hal, Haruka ingin meminta maaf pada adiknya, karena ini semua terjadi juga gara-gara ulahnya. Seandainya dulu ia menolak saja dan tidak memaksakan kehendaknya… Tanpa disadari Haruka ikut melamun dan Akashi pun menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau juga sama tegangnya."

"Begitukah?" Kata Haruka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Tiba-tiba ucapan sang supir taxi membuat mereka menghentikan obrolannya.

"Kita sudah sampai di alamat yang dituju, tuan, nona." Kata sang supir dengan bahasa Jermannya.

"Ah, terima kasih pak." Jawab Akashi dengan bahasa Jerman juga. Diapun membayar ongkos taxi tersebut dan turun dihadapan sebuah rumah dengan gaya minimalis namun begitu sejuk dan ramai oleh bunga di taman kecilnya.

"Ayo." Ajak Haruka. Akashi mengetuk pintu tersebut, dan terdengarlah jawaban dari dalam rumah itu. Suara seorang perempuan yang sangat dirindukan olehnya.

"Sia-" Ucapan Shizuka terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di depannya, pria yang ia cintai dan diam-diam selalu ia harapkan kedatangannya.

"Sei… Juu… Rou?" Bisik Shizuka. Akashi pun langsung memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu… Sangat…" Lirih Akashi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa-?"

"Haruka yang membantuku menemukanmu." Kata Akashi sambil melepaskan pelukannya, Shizuka pun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Diapun menatap sosok dibelakang Akashi yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"_Nee-san_..? Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku ingin Seijuurou-kun bahagia." Jeda kakaknya, lalu ia menghampiri adiknya itu dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku, Shizuka…" Bisik Haruka. Shizuka pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kakaknya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, _nee-san_…" Haruka tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya. Ia mengerti kenapa Akashi begitu mencintai adiknya.

"Terima… Kasih…"

"Mamah..? Ada siapa?" Tanya sebuah suara anak-anak. Rupanya Seiryu yang baru saja bangun. Mata Akashi pun tertuju pada anak itu. Benar-benar seperti kopian dirinya, hanya saja warna rambutnya agak berbeda dengannya. Akashi langsung mendekati anak itu dan memeluknya.

"Paman… Paman siapa?" Tanya Seiryu heran karena ada 'orang asing' yang tiba-tiba memeluknya."Mamah, paman ini siapa?" Tanya anak itu pada Shizuka, dan Shizuka hanya menundukkan pandangannya. Haruka pun menatapnya.

"Apa dia..?" Shizuka menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, dan Haruka hanya memberikan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Aku ayahmu…" Jawab Akashi pelan. Dan Seiryu pun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bukan! Papahku cuma Papah Chihiro!" Bantah Seiryu, Akashi membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban anaknya itu.

"Itu tidak benar! Ayahmu itu aku, bukan dia!" Kata Akashi emosi, mendadak nadanya meninggi sehingga membuat mata Seiryu berkaca-kaca dan mulai menangis.

"Seijuurou!" Bentak Shizuka.

"Ada apa Shizu- Akashi?! Haruka?!" Kata Chihiro terkejut, dia baru saja selesai mandi dan mendengar ramai-ramai di pintu rumahnya. Seiryu yang melihat Chihiro langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Papah… Paman itu bilang ayahku itu dia, bukan papah…" Adu Seiryu sambil menangis di pelukan Chihiro, sementara Akashi hanya menatap Chihiro tidak suka, namun Chihiro memilih mengabaikan pandangan Akashi dan menenangkan Seiryu terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah, sudah jangan menangis… Seiryu masuk dulu ya ke kamar?" Kata Chihiro sambil mengusap kepala Seiryu dan mengantarkannya ke kamar untuk menghindarinya dari Akashi. Akashi yang tidak terima mencoba merebut Seiryu dari gendongan Chihiro, anak itupun menangis semakin keras. Shizuka yang marah melihat kelakuan Akashi langsung menepis tangan pria itu dari Seiryu, sehingga Akashi membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan perlakuan Shizuka padanya barusan.

"Chihiro, tolong bawa Seiryu ke kamar," Pinta Shizuka pada Chihiro, Chihiro mengangguk dan bergegas membawa Seiryu ke kamarnya dan menenangkannya disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Seharusnya kau membelaku! Aku ayah kandungnya!" Marah Akashi.

"Jangan egois, Seijuurou! Selama ini yang selalu bersamanya adalah Chihiro! Bagi Seiryu, dialah ayahnya! Dan tolonglah, Seiryu masih berumur 4 tahun, mana mungkin dia mengerti ayah kandung atau bukan?" Akashi pun terdiam mendengarnya.

Chihiro yang telah menenangkan Seiryu kembali ke tempat Shizuka, Akashi, dan Haruka. Tidak ada yang bicara diantara keempatnya, hanya Akashi dan Chihiro saja yang saling menatap tajam.

"Shizuka. Ayo kembali ke Jepang, kali ini ayo kita hadapi bersama. Ayahku sudah tidak akan ikut campur mengenai hidupku lagi." Kata Akashi memecahkan keheningan. Namun justru Chihiro lah yang menjawab.

"Tidak perlu kau suruh, kami memang akan kembali ke Jepang untuk **pernikahan kami**." Kata Chihiro sambil menekankan kata 'pernikahan kami'. Mendengar itu mata Akashi dan Haruka pun terbelalak, Shizuka juga kaget, karena ia belum mendengar bahwa mereka akan menikah di Jepang.

"Chihiro, maksudmu-"

"Iya. Aku sudah bilang mengenai pernikahan kita pada presdir, dan dia setuju. Dialah yang meminta agar kita menikah disana." Jelas Chihiro, namun Shizuka menundukkan pandangannya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Seiryu?" Kata Shizuka khawatir, Chihiro pun memegang tangan Shizuka.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku juga sudah mengatakan tentang Seiryu, dan beliau ingin bertemu dengannya." Kata Chihiro menenangkan, namun Akashi menggertakan giginya marah.

"Menikah katamu? Jangan bercanda!" Kata pria bersurai merah itu, dan Shizuka hanya menundukkan pandangannya, sehingga Akashi mencengkram pundaknya. "Shizuka!"

"Jangan kasar padanya, dia ibu Seiryu dan calon istriku." Chihiro pun menarik Shizuka agar berdiri di belakangnya, sementara Haruka hanya terdiam melihat perdebatan ketiganya. Mendengar kata-kata Chihiro, Akashi pun semakin tersulut emosi.

"Diam! Jangan ikut campur! Calon istri katamu? Jangan harap aku mengakuinya!" Akashi menatap pria itu tajam. "Shizuka, ini perintah, tinggalkan dia dan pergilah bersamaku dan Seiryu, kali ini kita hadapi bersama." Kata si surai merah dingin.

"Perintah? Bagiku itu terdengar egois! Apa kau baru mencintai setelah diperintah?!" Bentak Chihiro yang mulai terpancing.

"Mayuzumi, Seijuurou-kun! Pelankan suara kalian! Kasihan Seiryu!" Kata Haruka mencoba menghentikan mereka.

"Tapi Haruka, tidak sepantasnya dia bicara seolah dia memiliki Shizuka!"

"Seijuurou cukup!" Kata Shizuka, dia sudah tidak tahan mendengar keduanya berseteru. "Aku… Memang setuju akan menikah dengan Chihiro… Maka dari itu… Cukup…" Shizuka mendorong pria bersurai merah itu pelan, dan iris heterokom pria itu hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya.

"Shizuka…" Bisik Chihiro, dan Haruka hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan adiknya itu.

"Maaf, aku mau menemui Seiryu…" Pamit Shizuka, dan ia pun pergi ke kamar Seiryu.

"_Kuso_!" Geram Akashi, lalu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah Shizuka.

"Seijuurou-kun!" Haruka langsung mengejar pria itu setelah pamit pada Chihiro. Chihiro yang sendirian menarik nafasnya berkali-kali berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan pergi ke tempat Shizuka dan Seiryu. Disana dia melihat Shizuka sedang memeluk Seiryu sambil menangis. Seiryu yang melihat kedatangan Chihiro pun langsung bertanya.

"Papah… Papah tadi kenapa? Ko' papah teriak? Paman tadi itu sebetulnya siapa? Terus kenapa mamah nangis?" Chihiro menatap anak itu bingung, dia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya ke anak itu, cepat-cepat ia memasang wajah senyumnya.

"Ah, tadi kau mendengarnya ya? Maaf, apa kau takut? Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Chihiro mengalihkan pembicaraan, lalu ia mencium kening Seiryu, dan menenangkan Shizuka dengan mengelus rambutnya.

"Papah tidak bohong kan?" Seiryu menatap Chihiro dengan mata polosnya, lalu ia melihat ke arah Shizuka. "Mamah… Mamah jangan nangis…" Kata Seiryu sambil mengusap rambut Shizuka, mencoba meniru papahnya. Shizuka pun tersenyum padanya.

"Iya, maaf ya, Seiryu…" Kata Shizuka sambil menghapus air matanya, lalu ia menatap Chihiro dengan pandangan bersalah. "Maaf lagi-lagi menyeretmu kedalam masalah…"

"Iya, papah janji semua akan baik-baik saja dan melindungi Seiryu dan mamah, apapun yang terjadi." Ucapnya pada Seiryu, lalu ia membantu menghapus air mata Shizuka. "Kalau ini jalan agar kita bertiga bisa hidup bahagia. Aku tidak peduli berapa kali mendapat masalah pun."

"Nah Seiryu, ayo kita bertiga membuat janji akan terus bersama!" Chihiro pun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang langsung disambut oleh Seiryu.

"Oke!" Kata Seiryu riang, sementara Shizuka menatap keduanya dengan senyum pahit.

"Shizuka, jari kelingkingmu mana? Dicuri kucing?" Canda Chihiro diiringi tawa lembut. "Berhenti bersedih. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu…" Wajah Shizuka pun memerah mendengarnya.

"A-apa itu?" Shizuka akhirnya menautkan jari kelingkingnya. "Ha'i… Aku janji…" Lanjutnya dengan tawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seijuurou-kun! Tunggu!" Panggil Haruka yang lagi-lagi diabaikan Akashi. "Seijuurou-kun!" Haruka yang kesal akhirnya menarik tangan Akashi, dan memaksa pria itu menatapnya, dan terlihatlah raut kecewa, marah, dan kesedihan dari si pemilik mata heterokom itu.

"Seijuurou-kun tenanglah dulu…" Kata Haruka berusaha menenangkan pria itu. "Ah, disitu ada kedai kopi, sebaiknya kita kesitu dulu untuk menenangkan diri…" Ajaknya kemudian. Mereka pun menuju kedai kopi tersebut, Haruka langsung memesan sesuatu ke _waitress_, sementara Akashi hanya diam saja.

"Seijuurou-kun… Kurasa kita tidak bisa menyalahkan keputusan yang adikku ambil…" Kata Haruka sambil menatap pria itu.

"Haruka… Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi putus asa. Ini kedua kalinya Haruka melihat pria itu memasang wajah seperti itu, Haruka menghela nafasnya.

"… Aku sendiri tidak tahu, lagipula bagaimana kau bersikap, itu semua tergantung olehmu kan?" Jawab gadis itu. "Tapi Seijuurou-kun, menurutku caramu tadi itu salah, kalau kau seperti itu, kau malah membuat Seiryu takut bahkan…" Haruka menelan ludahnya. "… Membencimu…" Bisiknya. Akashi terdiam mendengarnya, dia juga menyesali tindakannya tadi. Tidak lama kemudian seorang waitress datang mengantarkan pesanan Haruka. Haruka pun meminum kopinya itu.

"Hmm… Ini enak sekali loh, Seijuurou-kun. Cobalah." Kata Haruka sambil menyerahkan cangkir tersebut pada Akashi. Namun Akashi menghela nafasnya melihat wajah Haruka yang disana terdapat krim.

"Hmph, ada krim menempel." Kata Akashi sambil mengusap krim itu dengan tisu, yang membuat wajah Haruka agak memerah.

"A-ah? Ma-Maaf… Hahaha…"

"… Kau benar, ini enak." Komentar Akashi setelah mencicipi kopi tersebut, entah karena kopinya atau apa, tapi dia merasa sudah lebih tenang. "Kurasa aku harus mencoba bicara lagi dengan Shizuka…"

"Un. Kau benar." Dukung Haruka, namun tiba-tiba handphone Akashi bergetar, dan dia buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Ah, ini aku, ada apa? Begitukah? Aku mengerti, aku akan pulang ke Jepang secepatnya."

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Haruka penasaran.

"Ayahku." Jawab Akashi singkat. "Ada pekerjaan mendadak, dan dia juga tahu Shizuka akan menikah, mungkin dari ayahmu. Hhh… Aku yakin dia menertawakanku sekarang…"

"Seijuurou-kun…" Kata Haruka simpatik. "Kalau ayahku sudah tahu, akupun pasti akan dihubungi juga untuk segera pulang. Jadi mau bagaimana sekarang?" Akashi pun menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan. Besok kita kembali ke Jepang."

"Baiklah." Kata Haruka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Esok harinya Haruka dan Akashi pun kembali ke Jepang setelah berpamitan dengan Chihiro dan Shizuka, mereka bilang mereka berdua bersama Seiryu juga akan segera menyusul ke Jepang untuk mengurus pernikahan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shizuka meremas tangannya sendiri gugup saat memasuki gerbang rumahnya yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia kunjungi, pagi tadi ia baru saja sampai di Jepang, Chihiro yang melihat ekspresi gugup Shizuka pun menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan tegang begitu. Nanti cantikmu hilang." Bisiknya dengan senyum kecil, sehingga membuat pipi Shizuka merona. Seiryu yang berada di gendongan Chihiro tertawa melihat ekspresi ibunya.

"Huh, kau ini sempat-sempatnya…" Gerutu Shizuka. "Tapi terima kasih…" Lanjutnya lagi dengan senyum tipis. Mereka pun tiba di ruang keluarga kediaman Matsumoto dan duduk disitu. Tidak lama kemudian orang yang dinanti muncul, sosok yang sangat di sayangi sekaligus di takuti oleh Shizuka, ayahnya. Wajahnya terlihat bertambah tua namun tetap gagah dan berwibawa, dia masuk ke ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Haruka yang berada dibelakangnya. Melihat itu, Chihiro langsung membungkukan badannya hormat, bagaimanapun ia masih atasannya. Shizuka juga ikut membungkukan badannya.

"Selamat siang, pak. Lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa Chihiro dengan senyumnya. "Ayo, kau juga, Seiryu." Suruh Chihiro pada si kecil. Seiryu menatap pria tua didepannya dengan matanya yang besar.

"Selamat siang… Kakek?" Sapa Seiryu ragu. Ayah Shizuka tidak langsung menjawab, dia mengamati Seiryu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Melihat anak itu entah kenapa dia mengingat seseorang, tapi cepat-cepat dia singkirkan pikiran itu.

"Ah, selamat siang." Jawab ayah Shizuka sambil menepuk kepala Seiryu. "Berapa umurmu?" Tanyanya kemudian, terlihat Seiryu berpikir sejenak.

"Emmmpat tahun!" Jawab Seiryu dengan cengiran lebar dan menunjukkan keempat jari tangannya, sehingga membuat ayah Shizuka dan Chihiro tersenyum kecil.

"Begitukah? Namamu Seiryu ya? Nama yang bagus." Puji sang kakek. Seiryu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih! Nama itu papah yang memberikan!" Jawab Seiryu. Kembali sang kakek menepuk puncak kepala Seiryu.

"Nah, Seiryu, kakek harus bicara pada papah dan mamah. Seiryu main dulu ya dengan tante Haruka?" Ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah Haruka, Seiryu pun ikut melihat ke arah pandang sang kakek.

"Ah! Tante yang waktu itu!" Kata Seiryu mengingat Haruka, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Chihiro. "Papah, aku boleh kan main dengan tante itu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, jangan nakal ya." Pesan Chihiro, lalu ia melihat ke arah Haruka. "Haruka, titip Seiryu ya…"

"Iya, tentu saja. Nah Sei-chan, ayo!" Ajak Haruka sambil menggandeng tangan Seiryu, dan keduanya pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Nah, sekarang…" Sang ayah melihat kearah Shizuka dan Chihiro. "Waktunya pembicaraan serius." Shizuka tertunduk tidak berani menatap mata ayahnya.

"Shizuka, jujur saja, sangat sulit menerima kehadiran anak itu di keluarga kita." Ucap ayahnya yang membuat Shizuka semakin menundukkan pandangannya. "Tapi…" Jeda ayahnya. "Tapi setelah aku berpikir selama empat tahun ini, ternyata seperti ini lebih baik…" Ayahnya tersenyum padanya, dan menariknya kepelukannya.

"Ayah…" Bola mata Shizuka membulat tidak percaya.

"Maafkan ayah Shizuka… Ayah tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu padamu dulu…" Bisik ayahnya. Air mata Shizuka pun mulai berjatuhan.

"Iya… Ayah… Aku juga… Aku juga minta maaf…" Ucap Shizuka sambil memeluk ayahnya kembali. Chihiro tersenyum menyaksikan ayah-anak itu, mengingat ia yang sudah tidak memiliki keluarga. Perlahan ayah Shizuka melepaskan pelukannya pada Shizuka dan menatap Chihiro.

"Mayuzumi, kau sudah tahu mengenai Shizuka, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau masih ingin menikahinya? Bukankah diluar sana masih banyak perempuan lain yang lebih baik, dan aku yakin mereka pasti mau bersamamu?" Chihiro tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau benar pak, diluar sana memang banyak perempuan lain, tapi…" Chihiro menatap lembut Shizuka dan menggenggam tangannya. "Hanya Shizuka yang kucintai sejak dulu, tidak ada rasa menyesal sedikitpun. Saya sangat bahagia bersama Shizuka dan Seiryu. Karena itu…" Chihiro membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan dan hormat. "Izinkan saya menikah dengan Shizuka." Ayahnyapun tersenyum puas mendengar itu.

"Kalian kurestui." Dia menepuk pundak Chihiro. "Bahagiakan Shizuka, dan Shizuka, jadilah istri yang baik." Pesannya.

"Aku janji, pak." Jawab Chihiro tegas, lalu ia menyenggol lengan Shizuka dan tersenyum jahil. "Kau dengar kan tadi? _Yoroshiku nee_…" Ucapan Chihiro itu lagi-lagi membuat pipi Shizuka merona lagi.

"Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Minggu depan, ya kan, Shizuka?" Jawab Chihiro yang membuat Shizuka terkejut, namun ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mengingat ini mendadak, jadi kemungkinan tidak bisa menjadi pesta yang besar. Tapi rasanya dihadiri keluarga dan kerabat dekat saja sudah cukup." Jelas Chihiro, ayahnyapun menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Baiklah aku setuju. Lagipula sudah cukup aku trauma dengan empat tahun yang lalu…" Katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih atas pengertiannya." Ucap Chihiro, sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Shizuka.

"Empat tahun… Yang lalu?" Tanya Shizuka heran. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya… Pernikahan Seijuurou dengan Haruka yang gagal total karena kedua pengantinnya menolak untuk menikah." Kata ayahnya mengingat saat itu, Shizuka dan Chihiro membelalakan matanya mendengar itu. "Tapi sudahlah, toh hanya masa lalu, dan hubungan keluarga kita dengan keluarga Akashi juga sudah membaik…" Shizuka hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Nah, baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian silahkan bicara berdua. Aku tinggal dulu." Pamit ayahnya. Chihiro pun kembali membungkukkan badan saat ayah Shizuka pergi. Shizuka menatap Chihiro dan meremas tangan Chihiro.

"Chihiro…" Gumam Shizuka. "Aku tidak menyangka secepat itu…" Chihiro pun menatap Shizuka khawatir.

"Ah, maaf, apa kau belum siap? Kalau kau mau kita bisa mengundurnya." Shizuka cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu… Aku cuma…" Perempuan itu menundukkan pandangannya. "Ah, sudahlah, lupakan ucapanku barusan…" Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Chihiro pun menangkup wajahnya agar bisa menatapnya.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu dan Seiryu…" Ucap pria itu, lalu ia mengecup bibir Shizuka lembut. "Ah, aku bahagia…" Katanya lagi dengan senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

"_Mou_… Chihiro…" Bisik Shizuka.

"Ah! Papah cium mamah!" Seru Seiryu yang muncul tiba-tiba. "Cium aku jugaaa!" Katanya lagi sambil berlari dan menubruk kaki Chihiro, sehingga membuatnya tertawa.

"Baik… Baik… Sini papah cium…" Kata Chihiro sambil berjongkok dan mencium pipi Seiryu.

"Seiryu, bukannya tadi kau bersama tante Haruka?" Tanya Shizuka pada anaknya.

"Aku lari cari papah mamah, dan tante Haruka ditinggal…" Jawab Seiryu polos. Shizuka pun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Dasar kau ini!" Kata Shizuka sambil mencubit pipi Seiryu dan menciumnya.

"Ah… Ternyata disini…" Kata Haruka.

"Tuh kan, tante mencarimu…" Tegur Chihiro. Seiryu hanya memberi cengiran pada Haruka.

"Maaf tante…"

"Nee-san, maaf ya merepotkan…" Kata Shizuka.

"Kau bicara apa, Seiryu keponakanku…" Haruka mengacak pelan rambut coklat kemerahan Seiryu. "Fufu… Manisnya…" Puji Haruka dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Seiryu pun langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Chihiro.

"Loh? Kenapa sembunyi?" Tanya Chihiro dengan tawanya.

"Ah… Dia malu…" Shizuka dan Haruka pun ikut tertawa melihat Seiryu. Tiba-tiba handphone Haruka berbunyi.

"Sebentar ya, aku angkat telepon dulu." Haruka mengangkat teleponnya yang ternyata dari Akashi.

"Seijuurou-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Haruka.

"_Haruka, apa ada Shizuka disitu?_" Tanya suara disebrang.

"Iya, dia ada di ruang keluarga bersama Mayuzumi dan Seiryu. Kenapa?"

"… _Aku ingin bicara dengannya sebentar…_" Haruka terdiam sejenak sebelum meng'iya'kan.

"… Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Haruka pun memanggil Shizuka.

"Ada apa, _nee-san_?"

"Seijuurou-kun ingin bicara denganmu…" Bisik Haruka sambil menyerahkan _handphone_nya. Shizuka segera keluar ruangan dan bicara dengannya.

"Ah, ada apa… Akashi?" Tanya Shizuka sambil menelan ludahnya, entah dia harus senang atau sedih saat Akashi meneleponnya, dia juga bingung harus bagaimana bicara dengannya.

"'_Akashi'? Panggil aku seperti biasa._" Kata Akashi kecewa.

"Kenapa harus begitu, Akashi?" Shizuka berusaha tetap tenang. 'Seijuurou…' Batin Shizuka. Diseberang sana Akashi sedang meremas dadanya.

"_Kau… Apa empat tahun sudah benar-benar merubahmu?_"

"… Akashi, hidupku terus berjalan tanpamu. Tentu saja semuanya berubah."

"_Begitukah?_" Lirih pria itu, lalu ia menghela nafasnya. "_Kalau begitu langsung saja, aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok. Aku ingin bicara langsung denganmu_." Shizuka memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Bicara apa? Kurasa semuanya sudah jelas. Ngomong-ngomong aku akan menikah minggu depan, nanti akan ada undangan resminya. Kalau sempat datanglah…" Kata Shizuka pelan. Hati Akashi serasa hancur mendengarnya.

"… _Aku tahu itu, makanya aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kau menikah…" _Lirihnya lagi. "_Kumohon…_" Bisiknya di akhir kalimat. Shizuka tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"… Bodoh. Kenapa kau bicara seolah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi? Dasar tuan kaku…" Bisik Shizuka. "Baiklah. Dimana?" Akashi pun tersenyum kecil mendengar itu.

"_Urusai…_" Bisiknya. "_Besok siang di taman tempat kita biasa bertemu. Aku akan menunggumu._"

"Jam 1 ya? Sampai besok." Setelah itu Shizuka langsung mematikan teleponnya, dan mengembalikan handphone Haruka.

"_Nee-san_… Terima kasih…"

"Ah, iya." Haruka sebetulnya ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan, tapi dia menahannya. "Shizuka, bagaimana jika malam ini kita makan malam diluar? Kalian bertiga, aku, dan ayah." Ajak Haruka.

"Boleh saja… Chihiro?"

"Tentu saja. Iya kan, Seiryu?" Kata Chihiro meminta persetujuan anaknya.

"Mau!" Kata Seiryu semangat, namun tiba-tiba ia terdiam. "Tapi jangan ajak paman yang kemarin ya? Dia menakutkan… Papah akan melindungiku dari paman itu kan?" Tanyanya sambil menarik-narik baju Chihiro. Chihiro bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"… Seiryu… Papah pasti akan melindungi Seiryu dari apapun, itu pasti. Tapi paman yang kemarin sebenarnya tidak menakutkan. Seiryu tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu…"

"Seiryu tetap tidak suka! Paman itu berusaha menjauhkan Seiryu dari papah! Seiryu tidak mau!" Bantah Seiryu. Chihiro pun berjongkok dan memegang lengan Seiryu erat.

"Seiryu." Kata Chihiro tegas. "Tidak boleh seperti itu."

"Seiryu gak mau ketemu sama paman itu! Seiryu gak mau pisah sama papah!" Teriak Seiryu dan dia mulai menangis. Chihiro pun memeluknya.

"Seiryu gak akan pisah sama papah… Papah gak akan ninggalin Seiryu… Jagoan papah masa nangis?" Hibur Chihiro sambil mengusap air mata anak itu. Shizuka pun menatapnya sendu.

"Seiryu…" Panggil Shizuka lembut, dan dia mengusap kepala Seiryu. "Paman itu sebenarnya baik ko'… Tidak boleh begitu ya?"

"Orang yang menjauhkan aku dari papah bukan orang baik!" Isak Seiryu sambil memeluk Chihiro erat, Chihiro mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Seiryu sangat menyayangi papah ya?" Tanya Chihiro, Seiryu pun langsung mengangguk sambil tetap terisak. "Papah juga sangat menyayangi Seiryu." Chihiro memeluk anak itu semakin erat. "Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi ya? Papah sedih melihatnya…"

'Chihiro… Seiryu…' Batin Shizuka, diapun memeluk keduanya. Haruka yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih.

"Mamah… Seiryu hanya butuh… Hiks… Papah dan mamah… Hiks… Dan Seiryu bersama seperti biasanya…" Kata Seiryu, lalu ia terdiam sejenak melihat Haruka. "Kecuali kakek dan tante deh… Soalnya mereka baik…" Lanjutnya lagi dengan ekspresi cemberut yang menggemaskan. Shizuka tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Baik… Baik…" Shizuka menepuk puncak kepala anaknya. "Nah, jangan menangis lagi ya? Sekarang Seiryu bobo siang dulu, nanti malam kita jalan-jalan, oke?" Bujuknya.

"Seiryu mau bobo ditemenin papah!" Pintanya. Chihiro membersihkan pipi Seiryu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Boleh…"

"Ah? Papah marah ya? Mata papah merah dan berair… Maaf ya pah…" Kata Seiryu menyesal, cepat-cepat Chihiro menggeleng.

"Papah gak marah… Papah…" Pria itu menarik nafasnya untuk berusaha tenang. "Papah cuma terharu sama Seiryu…"

"Terharu?" Tanya Seiryu bingung.

"Maksudnya, papah sangat bahagia, sampai rasanya ingin menangis…" Jelas Chihiro. Mendengar itu Seiryu tertawa kecil.

"Papah aneh! Bahagia ko' menangis?"

"Seiryu, tidur di kamar lama Shizuka saja ya? Sudah dirapihkan ko'." Kata Haruka.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucap Chihiro. "Nah, sekarang Seiryu naik ke pundak papah ya?" Chihiro pun menaikkan Seiryu ke pundaknya. "Woosh… Kita berangkat!" Seiryu menjerit senang.

"Hahahaha, papah, nanti aku jatuh!"

"Kalau begitu pegangan yang erat! Seiryu jadi pilotnya!" Kata Chihiro, Seiryu pun mengeratkan pegangannya, dan tertawa lagi. Tinggallah Haruka dan Shizuka di ruangan tersebut.

"Seiryu dekat sekali ya dengan Mayuzumi?" Kata Haruka sambil tersenyum.

"Un. Kau benar… Mau bagaimana lagi, sejak kecil, Chihiro lah yang selalu disisinya…" Kata Shizuka sambil menatap sendu, perlahan air matanya menetes. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya nanti soal Seijuurou, dia berhak dan harus tahu kalau Seijuurou itu ayahnya. Dan Seijuurou juga berhak atas Seiryu…" Lirihnya. Haruka menghela nafas mendengar itu.

"Untuk saat ini, sepertinya Seiryu tidak perlu tahu. Kau hanya akan menyakitinya saja." Saran Haruka.

"Tapi kak… Sejujurnya aku kasihan pada Seijuurou… Tapi aku juga tidak mau Seiryu terluka…" Kata Shizuka pelan, Haruka pun menepuk pundaknya.

"Suatu saat nanti, akan tiba waktunya kau mengatakan hal ini pada Seiryu, tunggulah sampai saat itu tiba…" Shizuka tersenyum mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"Iya, kau benar kak…" Kata Shizuka sambil meremas tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Kau akan menikah dengan Mayuzumi minggu depan. Kau… Serius?" Tanya Haruka hati-hati. Shizuka terdiam sesaat.

"… Ya…" Jawabnya kemudian dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"…Lalu bagaimana dengan Seijuurou-kun?"

"Entahlah, aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya besok…"

Haruka tersenyum masam. "Pilihlah jalan yang tidak akan kau sesali." Jeda sesaat. "Maaf untuk segala yang terjadi selama ini."

"Kau benar…" Senyum Shizuka. "Sudahlah kak… Aku sudah memaafkanmu…"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan membantu mempersiapkan penikahanmu. Dulu kau juga membantuku kan?" Kata Haruka sambil tersenyum sedih mengingatnya.

"Hahaha… Kau ini kak…" Shizuka tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku sangat senang kalau kau mau membantuku…"

"Aku akan mulai menghubungi WOnya. Kau… Jaga calon suamimu sana, jangan sampai direbut perempuan lain. Mayuzumi itu tampan, baik, dan pekerja keras loh…" Ucap Haruka jahil. Shizuka tertawa lgi mendengarnya.

"Kau benar kak… Dia pria yang luar biasa baik, dan aku masih bingung kenapa dia mau denganku…"

"Karena kau luar biasa spesial untuknya…" Jawab Haruka.

"Kau bisa saja kak… Baiklah, aku mau mengecek Seiryu dulu ya…" Pamit Shizuka, ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Shizuka menuju kamarnya dan melihat Seiryu yang sudah tertidur, dan disebelah Seiryu, Chihiro yang membelakanginya sedang mengusap rambut Seiryu. Shizuka pun tersenyum melihat itu. Chihiro yang menyadari kedatangan Shizuka, langsung bangun.

"Kenapa bangun? Kau juga istirahatlah… Kau lelah kan?" Kata Shizuka, dia duduk disebelah Chihiro sambil menyentuh wajahnya, Chihiro menikmati sentuhan Shizuka, perlahan dia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Shizuka.

"Shizuka… Tadi telepon dari Akashi..?" Tanya Chihiro ragu. Shizuka menarik nafasnya dan mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menjawabnya.

"Un. Kau benar. Besok kami akan bertemu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini dengannya." Jawab Shizuka kalem, dia tidak ingin menutupi apapun dari pria itu. Chihiro hanya menahan rasa terkejutnya lalu memeluk perempuan itu erat dan menikmati wangi tubuh Shizuka. Perasaan tidak nyaman kembali menghampiri Chihiro saat mendengar ucapan Shizuka tadi.

"Chihiro, ada apa?" Tanya Shizuka heran, tidak biasanya Chihiro begini. Pria itu perlahan melepas pelukannya dan menatapnya.

"Aku ingin menciummu…" Bisik Chihiro. Shizuka menatap pria didepannya tidak percaya, tapi tidak bisa memberikan respon, beberapa detik kemudian, hanya warna abu-abu yang ada di pandangannya, dan dia merasa tekanan di bibirnya semakin dalam. Baru pertama kali Chihiro menciumnya seperti ini. Tanpa sadar Chihiro sudah menindihnya dan perlahan ciumannya turun ke leher Shizuka.

"Chi-Chihiro…" Desis Shizuka. Chihiro yang tersadar, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ma-maaf, aku kehilangan kendali…" Kata Chihiro sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Shizuka hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, wajar saja, Chihiro adalah pria normal yang sudah matang, jadi tidak aneh jika dia bisa lepas kendali, apalagi bersama dengan perempuan yang dicintainya, empat tahun bisa menahan diri benar-benar luar biasa. Shizuka menepuk pundak pria itu.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Ayo tidur. Malam nanti kita ada acara kan?" Ajak Shizuka. Mereka bertiga pun tertidur dengan Seiryu yang berada diantara keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Author's note:**

**Sebelumnya… SUMIMASEN READER-SAMA! *sujud***

**Author padahal bilang di chap kemaren kalau ini last chap, ternyata bukan~! Ampun! T^T**

**Aslinya, ini ngelebihin perkiraan author (padahal uda di targettin Cuma 5 chap… Hiks)… Author pikir gak akan sepanjang ini… ini aja udah 6k words lebih… Kalau author paksain bakal puanjaaaang banget, kasian reader juga kan pegel nge scroll? Tapi kalau dipendekkin, nanti malah gajelas… :'3 **

**Ah, baiklah, author bales review dulu ya…**

Yamashita Hanami-chan **: Hahaha… benarkah? xD Ah, iya, maaf soal itu… Author lupa ga ngasih jarak, jadinya bingung ya? Maaf ya… Makasih sarannya T^T Ini chap 5-nya… Maaf kalau ngecewain :'D**

ShizukiArista **: Wakakakak~ Silahkan lakukan! Aku mendukungmu! xD #tiba-tiba ada hujan gunting di kamar author. Fufufu… Kita lihat saja nanti di chap depan bagaimana akhirnya~ :3**

Nijigengurl : **ketebak? Ah ga rame ah… *mundung* #digampar. Silahkan lempar dia kelaut! xD *nyodorin Akashi* Ha'i~ makasih~ maaf ini ga jadi last chap~ T^T**

Aka Shagatta **: Ahahaha~ xD Kalimat terakhir itu diambil dari translate-an lagu Aimer : Re:Pray (ed. Bleach) xD Siiplah! Ini udah puanjaaang! X3 #plokk**

ABNORMALholic **: Namanya juga lagi esmosi… ;w;)/ amiiin… Semoga saja begitu… x'D**

Aoi Yukari **: wkakakak~ nasib mereka? Entahlah, author lagi seneng mainin nasib mereka~ #dibantai rame-rame**

Silvia-KI chan **: Waduh… Sipplah! Ini udah lanjut… x'3**

LeoniaOtaku **: Hahaha~ kita lihat saja nanti okeh?! XD Sipplah~ x3**

Mey chan 5872682 **: Hohoho(?) xD Pertanyaannya udah kejawab kan diatas? xD Sipp, ini lanjutannya~ x3**

**Nah, selesai~ Semuanya… Makasih banyak atas reviewnya! Dan sekali lagi maaf ini ga jadi last chap… T^T**

**Tapi tenang aja, author bakal publish chap selanjutnya secepatnya oke? :'3**

**Nah, seperti biasa, author minta review, kritik dan saran atau apapun lah di kotak review~ xD**

**Ok, see you next chap! ^w^)/**

**Sign, Kaito Akahime.**

**P.S : Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan~ ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

'_Kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya adalah saat melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AFFAIRS**

**Rate: M **

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst, Family**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (****黒子のバスケ****) – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou X OC, Slight Mayuzumi Chihiro X OC**

**Warning: Little OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

"Se-Akashi…" Panggil Shizuka pada pria bersurai merah yang tengah duduk di bangku taman itu. Sesuai janji, hari ini mereka bertemu. Akashi yang melihat kedatangannya tersenyum lembut.

"Shizuka…" Kata Akashi sambil mendekapnya, namun Shizuka buru-buru mendorongnya.

"A-Akashi… Ingat posisi kita sekarang…" Pria bersurai merah itupun menatapnya kecewa.

"Ah… Maaf." Bisik Akashi akhirnya, dan hening diantara keduanya.

"Akashi-"

"Bisakah panggil aku seperti biasa?"

"Akashi, soal itu-"

"Kumohon."

"… Baiklah, Seijuurou." Shizuka menyerah akhirnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Shizuka. Akashi menatap perempuan lurus.

"Apa kau serius akan menikah dengan Chihiro?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Kau mencintainya?"

"… Ya." Akashi tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

"Kau…" Akashi mengangkat wajah Shizuka. "Berbohong." Bisiknya. Shizuka menatap Akashi terkejut. "Mana ada orang mengatakan kalau dia mencintai seseorang dengan ekspresi sedih dan terpaksa begitu."

"Jangan sok tahu." Shizuka mengalihkan pandangan dari Akashi, namun lagi-lagi Akashi memaksa Shizuka untuk menatapnya.

"Tatap aku." Perintah Akashi. "Katakan padaku kalau kau mencintai Chihiro dan ingin menikah dengannya." Tubuh Shizuka bergetar melihat pandangan Akashi padanya. Namun dia berusaha kuat, kali ini dia berusaha agar tidak tunduk pada pesona sang Emperor. Chihiro. Dia mencintai Chihiro, dan dia harus mengatakannya dengan tegas pada Akashi.

"Aku…" Shizuka berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menatap Akashi. "Mencintai Chihiro dan… Ingin menikah dengannya…" Ucap perempuan itu yang lebih mirip dengan bisikan. Akashi langsung tertunduk lemas mendengarnya.

"… Begitukah…" Lirih Akashi, lalu ia mengecup kening Shizuka. "Semoga kalian bahagia…" Ucapnya. "Aku mencintaimu…" Bisiknya kemudian, hatinya sangat sakit dan hancur. Shizuka yang mendengarnya berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Seijuurou…" Panggil Shizuka. "Mengenai Seiryu," Shizuka menatap Akashi yang memasang ekspresi sendu saat mendengar nama Seiryu. "Kau boleh menemuinya kapanpun. Tapi kumohon, jangan paksa dia untuk mengerti kondisi kita… Aku janji, aku pasti akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, hanya saja, aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuknya, jika dia sudah lebih besar…"

Akashi tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Aku mengerti." Jawab Akashi. "Tolong jaga anakku… Sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya…"

Shizuka terdiam mendengarnya, namun dia tersenyum."… Ya." Jawab perempuan itu akhirnya. Akashi menarik nafasnya, dan memeluk perempuan itu erat, Shizuka memilih membiarkan perbuatan Akashi itu sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Aku mencintaimu Shizuka… Kau, dan hanya kau selamanya…" Bisik Akashi, Shizuka tidak menjawab pernyataan Akashi itu secara langsung.

'Aku mencintaimu Seijuurou…' Batin Shizuka. Apa memang harus berakhir seperti ini?

"Mamah!" Panggil sebuah suara anak-anak, buru-buru Shizuka dan Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Dan terlihatlah Seiryu yang berlari ke arahnya, dibelakangnya Chihiro sedang mengejarnya. Shizuka pun langsung menghampiri anak itu dan memeluknya.

"Mamah sedang a-" Pertanyaan Seiryu terhenti saat melihat Akashi yang berada dibelakang Shizuka dan diapun langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Shizuka. Akashi berjalan mendekati Seiryu.

"Se-"

"Ja-jangan dekat-dekat!" Teriak Seiryu, dan langsung berlari keluar dari taman tersebut.

"SEIRYU!" Teriak Shizuka panik, saat anaknya menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat lampu penyebrangan yang berwarna merah dan ada sebuah mobil yang akan menabraknya. Chihiro hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. 'Ckiit!' Suara ban mobil yang di rem dalam. Shizuka sudah menatap putus asa. Namun untunglah ternyata Akashi berlari sangat cepat dan berhasil melindungi anak itu sehingga tidak tertabrak. Mobil itu berhasil menghentikan lajunya, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah memaki pada Akashi.

"Pa-paman…" Panggil Seiryu yang masih _shock_ dalam pelukan Akashi yang sangat erat. Akashi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Seiryu dengan pandangan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Tadi itu sangat berbahaya! Apa yang terjadi kalau aku tadi tidak sempat menyelamatkanmu, hah?! Kau bisa terluka!" Marah pria itu, namun terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat khawatir.

"Hiks… Maaf… Huaaa…" Kata Seiryu akhirnya, sambil mulai menangis. Akashi memandang Seiryu penuh kelegaan saat melihat tidak ada luka sedikitpun ditubuh anaknya itu.

"Seiryu!" Panggil Shizuka dan Chihiro panik, mereka segera menghampiri Akashi dan Seiryu.

"Papah… Mamah…" Kata Seiryu sambil menatap keduanya. Shizuka segera memeluk anaknya itu. Akashi pun tersenyum pahit dan menepuk puncak kepala Seiryu.

"Jadilah anak baik. Jangan membuat papah dan mamahmu khawatir…" Ucap Akashi lembut dan ia mencium puncak kepala Seiryu, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Akashi, lukamu…" Kata Chihiro saat melihat beberapa luka di lengan Akashi karena tergesek aspal.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya luka kecil. Lebih baik kalian periksakan Seiryu ke dokter, barangkali ada luka yang tidak ketahuan." Jawab Akashi, lalu ia menatap ke arah Shizuka dan Chihiro. "Aku pasti datang ke pernikahan kalian." Ucapnya kemudian. Seiryu yang melihat Akashi mulai berjalan pergi tiba-tiba menarik baju Akashi, sehingga membuat Chihiro, Shizuka, termasuk Akashi terkejut.

"Paman… Terima kasih…" Ucap Seiryu malu-malu. Akashi menatap anaknya itu dengan senyum kecil lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Sama-sama, lain kali berhati-hatilah." Pesan Akashi, setelah itu ia pergi dari hadapan ketiganya. Shizuka yang melihat Akashi menundukkan pandangannya, dan mulai menangis.

"Shizuka…" Panggil Chihiro sambil memegang pundaknya. Seiryu yang melihat Shizuka menangis langsung memeluknya.

"Mamah maaf… Jangan nangis mah…" Kata Seiryu. Shizuka langsung mendekap anaknya lagi.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa sayang… Syukurlah…" Bisik Shizuka dengan air mata yang mengalir.

'Seijuurou… Syukurlah…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shizuka…" Panggil Haruka. "Gaunmu sudah siap." Katanya saat mereka akan mem_pass_ gaun pernikahan. Dan Shizuka menatapnya tidak percaya saat melihat ternyata gaun itu adalah gaun rancangannya dan Akashi dulu.

"_Nee-san_, kenapa…" Kata Shizuka bingung.

"Ini gaun yang kau rancang dulu, kurasa kau yang lebih pantas memakainya…" Kata Haruka, Shizuka hanya menatap sendu gaun itu.

"Gaun yang indah…" Puji Chihiro saat melihat gaun itu. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat melihatmu memakainya…" Shizuka hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Papah~" Panggil Seiryu manja sambil menarik baju Chihiro. "Aku mau es krim…" Pinta Seiryu.

"Tidak boleh!" Larang Shizuka. "Seiryu sudah banyak makan manis hari ini, jadi jangan tambah lagi, nanti sakit gigi loh!" Seiryu pun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mamah pelit! Lagipula Seiryu kan rajin sikat gigi, jadi tidak mungkin sakit gigi!" Bantahnya kemudian. Chihiro pun tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Sudah sudah… Mamah benar Seiryu, jangan banyak-banyak makan manis, ini yang terakhir ya?"

"Chihiro… Jangan terlalu memanjakannya!" Kata Shizuka kesal, sementara Seiryu menjulurkan lidahnya pada ibunya. "Seiryu…" Geram Shizuka.

"Hmph… Sudahlah Shizuka, kau tidak akan menang melawan Seiryu…" Tawa Chihiro. "Nah, Seiryu, ayo kita beli es krim, tapi janji ya ini yang terakhir?"

"Iya! Aku janji!" Seiryu dan Chihiro pun pergi untuk membeli es krim, tinggallah Haruka dan Shizuka.

"Pfft… Sikap keras kepalanya benar-benar seperti Seijuurou-kun ya?" Tawa Haruka pelan.

"Kau benar _nee-san_… Aku kewalahan menghadapinya…" Kata Shizuka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Shizuka… Bagaimana kemarin?" Tanya Haruka hati-hati, Shizuka tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan Haruka.

"… Kami sudah menyelesaikannya baik-baik… Dan syukurlah Seijuurou bisa menerimanya, dan yang membuatku senang, sepertinya Seiryu sudah tidak terlalu takut padanya…" Jawab Shizuka dengan senyum kecil.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah…" Haruka pun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi Shizuka… Apa kau… Bahagia?" Haruka menatap adiknya lurus, Shizuka pun tercengang mendengarnya.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan _nee-san_? Aku bahagia, sangat!" Shizuka tersenyum dengan agak dipaksakan.

"Hmm…" Gumam Haruka. "Wajahmu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu…" Haruka pun menghela nafasnya. "Shizuka… Kalau kau memang tidak bahagia, maka jangan lanjutkan pernikahan ini, aku sudah bilang kan? Jangan sampai menyesal…" Kata Haruka sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya. Shizuka yang merasa semakin terpojok merasa terselamatkan saat pintu ruangan mereka diketuk.

"Nona Shizuka, tuan besar memanggil anda." Kata seorang pelayan.

"Ba-Baik! Aku segera kesana!" Jawab Shizuka, buru-buru dia melepaskan genggaman Haruka. "_Nee-san_, aku pamit dulu…" Katanya sambil buru-buru pergi. Sementara Haruka menatap kepergian Shizuka dengan pandangan sendu.

"Shizuka…" Bisik Haruka.

Shizuka mengetuk pintu ruangan besar didepannya, ruangan yang pernah hampir hancur karena amukkan ayahnya dulu. Jujur saja, ia agak trauma memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Masuklah, Shizuka." Jawab sebuah suara didalam.

"Permisi…" Shizuka memasuki ruangan itu dengan gugup. "Ada apa memanggilku, ayah?" Tanya Shizuka, ayahnya hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang sulit di artikan.

"Shizuka… kemarilah." Titah ayahnya. Shizuka pun duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Ini mengenai Seiryu." Air muka Shizuka langsung menjadi tegang saat mendengar itu dari ayahnya.

"A-ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Shizuka. Ayahnya hanya menatap putrinya nanar.

"Shizuka… Ayah memang sudah menerimanya, dan Mayuzumi juga, ayah bersyukur dia menyayanginya. Tapi tetap saja ayah berhak tahu…" Ayahnya menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Siapa ayah kandungnya?" Mata Shizuka membulat sempurna, dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"I-itu…"

"Shizuka, ayah percaya, kau bukanlah perempuan yang bisa tidur dengan sembarang lelaki… Karena itu, tolong beritahu ayah siapa sebenarnya…" Bujuk ayahnya. Shizuka meremas ujung roknya sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

"Apakah itu… Akashi Seijuurou?" Tanya ayahnya yang semakin membuat Shizuka gemetar. Sejujurnya, ayahnya selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shizuka dan Akashi sejak dulu yang menurutnya 'agak' mencurigakan, belum lagi saat melihat Seiryu, dia seperti melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou kecil, hanya saja lebih ceria.

"Maaf ayah… Aku…" Shizuka menarik nafasnya. "Aku belum bisa memberitahu ayah, siapa pria itu…" Ayahnyapun menatapnya kecewa. "Tapi aku janji, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan memberitahu ayah…" Katanya lagi. Ayahnya pun mengusap kepala putrinya itu.

"Baiklah… Ayah akan menunggu… Hingga kau siap. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah pernikahanmu dengan Mayuzumi." Ucap Ayahnya bijak.

Shizuka tersenyum menatap ayahnya. "Terima kasih, ayah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan bersinar terang menghiasi langit malam, Shizuka termenung melihat pemandangan itu. Sudah jam 11 malam, dan dia masih terbangun, Seiryu sudah tidur, Chihiro? Sepertinya juga sudah tidur. Pernikahannya dengan Chihiro hanya tinggal empat hari lagi, namun entah kenapa ada sebagian dari hatinya yang berharap agar waktu menjadi lambat saja.

'Seijuurou…' Batinnya sambil memikirkan pria berambut merah itu. Ah, pasti gara-gara dia… Cepat-cepat Shizuka menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak! Tidak boleh! Aku sudah memutuskan akan menikah dengan Chihiro! Aku harus melupakannya!' Tekadnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini masih diluar? Kau bisa sakit…" Bisik Chihiro.

"Aku suka udara malam, tenanglah, aku tidak akan sakit…" Kata Shizuka sambil tertawa kecil. Chihiro pun membalikan badan Shizuka agar menatapnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya pria itu sambil memainkan ujung rambut _soft brown _Shizuka.

"Bukan apa-apa… Bukan hal yang penting ko'…" Elak Shizuka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Chihiro pun menatapnya sendu.

"… Akashi kah?" Tanyanya yang sukses membuat Shizuka tercengang.

"A-apa maksudmu? Bukan dia ko'…" Jawab Shizuka gugup. Chihiro menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?" Lirih pria bersurai abu tersebut dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Chihiro…" Shizuka menatap pria itu khawatir.

"Kau masih mengharapkannya?"

"Chihiro…"

"Apa kau ingin kembali padanya?"

"Chihiro!"

"Shizuka!" Chihiro menaikkan nada suaranya. "Apa kau merasa terpaksa menikah denganku? Jika iya, aku-"

"CHIHIRO!" Bentak Shizuka memotong ucapannya sambil meremas kemeja pria itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tolong berhentilah bicara seperti itu…" Lirih Shizuka sambil menatap mata Chihiro.

"… Maaf…" Bisik Chihiro, setelah itu bibir mereka pun bertemu cukup lama. Namun tanpa sengaja, bayangan pria berambut merah terlintas di kepala Shizuka dan membuat air matanya menetes.

"Shizuka…" Kata Chihiro kaget saat melihat perempuan dihadapannya menangis, buru-buru Shizuka menghapusnya. "Maaf Shizuka… Apa ini karena ucapanku tadi?" Chihiro merasa bersalah melihatnya, Shizuka pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak… Bukan salahmu… Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri…" Kata Shizuka sambil mengusap wajah pria itu. "Kurasa sebaiknya kita tidur. Ayo." Ajak Shizuka, lalu ia segera memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Chihiro yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pernikahan Shizuka dan Chihiro pun tiba, tidak banyak yang datang, memang mereka sengaja tidak mengundang banyak orang, hanya keluarga dan kerabat dekat sajalah yang mereka undang. Shizuka terdiam di ruang riasnya dengan Haruka yang menatapnya khawatir, karena Shizuka sejak tadi melamun terus, bahkan tidak konsen saat diajak berbicara. Haruka pun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Shizuka, masih belum terlambat, apa kau memang ingin menikah dengan Mayuzumi?" Tanya Haruka, namun Shizuka memilih untuk diam. "Shizuka…" Ulang Haruka.

"_Nee-san_…" Lirih Shizuka. "Maaf, tapi ini sudah saatnya membalas kebaikan Chihiro… Dia sudah terlalu baik…" Haruka menatap adiknya itu sendu.

"Tapi itu artinya kau menikah karena perasaan balas budi kan? Bukan karena cinta kan?" Shizuka tersentak mendengar kata-kata kakaknya barusan, dan tidak menjawab.

"Nona Shizuka, sudah waktunya." Panggil seseorang, Haruka dan Shizuka pun menoleh ke orang tersebut.

"Shizuka… Baiklah kalau ini keputusanmu. Tapi jujur saja, aku jadi menyesal melepas Seijuurou-kun. Tahu begini aku pertahankan saja dia dulu!" Seru Haruka sambil meninggalkan adiknya yang tengah tertunduk itu.

Shizuka memasuki ruangan pernikahan itu, dilihatnya Akashi yang tengah menatapnya dengan sendu, kakaknya yang berada disebelah Akashi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, dan di pangkuan Haruka, terdapat Seiryu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Shizuka pun memutuskan untuk menatap lurus kedepan dimana terdapat Chihiro yang menatapnya dengan senyum lembut di wajah tampannya. Dia merasa sangat gugup sekarang. Dan sampailah ia didepan pendeta bersama Chihiro disampingnya.

"Sebelum dimulai, apakah ada dari hadirin yang keberatan dengan pernikahan keduanya?" Tanya sang pendeta yang terdengar déjà vu di telinga Haruka. Haruka pun bermaksud mengangkat tangannya namun dicegah oleh Akashi.

"Hentikan." Bisik Akashi sehingga gadis itu dengan berat hati menyerah.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, apa anda bersedia menerima Matsumoto Shizuka menjadi istrimu, saat suka maupun duka, senang ataupun susah, sampai maut memisahkan?" Tanya pendeta tersebut pada Chihiro.

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Chihiro tegas. Sang pendeta pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shizuka.

"Matsumoto Shizuka, apa anda bersedia menerima Mayuzumi Chihiro menjadi suamimu, saat suka maupun duka, senang ataupun susah, sampai maut memisahkan?" Shizuka terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku…"

'_Tapi itu artinya kau menikah karena perasaan balas budi kan? Bukan karena cinta kan?_' Kata-kata Haruka terngiang di kepalanya.

"Aku…" Shizuka menundukan pandangannya sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kenapa mulutnya sanggat sulit mengucapkan itu.

'Seijuurou…' Batin Shizuka, rupanya perasaannya pada Akashi belum lenyap seutuhnya. Chihiro yang melihat Shizuka pun menghela nafasnya dan menggenggam tangannya sehingga Shizuka menatap ke arahnya.

"Chihiro…" Bisik Shizuka, dan pria itu memberinya sebuah senyuman.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa. Jangan memaksakan diri." Mata Shizuka pun melebar mendengarnya. "Kau masih… Mencintai Akashi kan? Dan hanya dia kan?" Lirih Chihiro, lalu ia melihat ke arah Akashi, dan berjalan menghampirinya lalu menarik pria itu agar pergi kesamping Shizuka. Para tamu undangan dan ayah Shizuka menatapnya terkejut.

"Tung- Chihiro!" Kata Shizuka, sementara Akashi menatap pria itu tidak percaya.

"Bahagiakan Shizuka. Jangan pernah menyerahkannya lagi pada orang lain." Bisik Chihiro pada Akashi.

"Ya." Jawab Akashi tegas. Sementara Shizuka menatap Chihiro dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Berbahagialah. Aku rela jika ini demi kebahagiaanmu." Chihiro menghapus air mata yang menggenang di wajah Shizuka dan mencium tangannya. "Nah, lanjutkan pernikahannya!" Kata Chihiro. Dan dia pergi menuju bangku disamping Haruka.

"Mayuzumi…" Bisik Haruka, dan Chihiro hanya tersenyum padanya sambil mengusap rambut Seiryu yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Sst… Upacara yang sebenarnya akan dimulai…" Bisik Chihiro. Sang pendeta pun berdeham menenangkan para hadirin dan menatap kedua orang di depannya.

"Tuan..?"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"Baiklah, Akashi Seijuurou, apa anda bersedia menerima Matsumoto Shizuka menjadi istrimu, saat suka maupun duka, senang ataupun susah, sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Matsumoto Shizuka, apa anda bersedia menerima Akashi Seijuurou menjadi suamimu, saat suka maupun duka, senang ataupun susah, sampai maut memisahkan?" Shizuka tersenyum menatap Akashi.

"Aku… bersedia." Jawabnya.

"Kedua pengantin dipersilahkan untuk saling bertukar cincin, dan mencium pasangannya." Kata sang pendeta. Akashi dan Shizuka pun saling bertukar cincin dan bibir mereka saling berpangutan, ciuman penuh rasa sayang dan rindu diantara keduanya. Air mata kebahagiaan Shizuka menetes. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah bahagianya saat pangutan mereka lepas, begitupula Akashi.

"Mayuzumi… Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Haruka ragu. Chihiro menatap gadis disampingnya ini sendu.

"Bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa… Hatiku sangat sakit. Tapi…" Chihiro menatap wajah tersenyum Shizuka. "Kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya adalah saat melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia…" Lanjutnya dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya. Haruka tersenyum mendengar itu.

"… Kau benar…" Bisik gadis itu saat melihat senyuman kedua orang yang disayanginya. Mereka melihat Shizuka melempar karangan bunga, dan tertangkap pas di tangan Haruka.

"Hei, apa ini artinya aku akan segera menikah juga?" Kata Haruka dengan tawa kecil, Akashi dan Shizuka tersenyum kearahnya. Tiba-tiba Chihiro merasa jasnya ditarik oleh seseorang, dan terlihatlah Seiryu yang menatapnya dengan mata besarnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Papah… Apa papah tidak akan menjadi papahku lagi? Apa aku tidak menjadi anak papah lagi?" Tanya Seiryu polos. Chihiro menjongkokkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan anak itu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa bilang? Papah akan selalu menjadi papahmu, dan Seiryu tetap menjadi anak papah ko'… Hanya sekarang, Seiryu punya ayah baru, ayah Seijuurou." Jelas Chihiro sambil mengusap kepala Seiryu.

"Benarkah?" Chihiro menganggukan kepalanya. "Janji?" Kata Seiryu sambil mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Un, papah janji." Chihiro menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kecil Seiryu, anak itupun menatap Chihiro dengan pandangan berbinar. Chihiro kembali tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Nah, sekarang, sana ke tempat mamah dan ayah Seijuurou…" Kata Chihiro, Seiryu mengangguk menuruti perkataan Chihiro dan berlari menuju ke arah Shizuka dan Akashi.

"Seiryu…" Panggil Akashi saat melihat putranya berjalan kearahnya dengan pandangan menunduk. Dia tahu putranya masih belum bisa menerimanya sepenuhnya. Shizuka menepuk pundak Akashi pelan dan tersenyum maklum padanya. Tapi perlahan Seiryu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Akashi takut-takut.

"Boleh aku… Memanggil paman, ayah?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Akashi membulatkan matanya, dan mendekap anak itu.

"Tentu saja kan? Kau memang putraku…" Bisik Akashi. Shizuka yang melihat itu juga ikut memeluk kedua laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Kali ini, kita akan terus bersama sampai kapanpun…"

Haruka memandang ke arah ayahnya. "Begini lebih baik kan yah?" Tanyanya kemudian, ayahnya tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum.

"Hhh… Aku tidak menyangka kedua putriku akan membuat kehebohan di pernikahan mereka…" Kata ayahnya sambil menjitak Haruka pelan, Haruka pun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu.

"Tapi kurasa, mereka berdua harus siap ku introgasi, ah, jangan lupakan juga Akashi-dono." Haruka tercengang mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu dan hanya bisa mendoakan adik dan adik ipar barunya itu.

Malam harinya setelah selesai 'introgasi besar-besaran' oleh ayah Akashi dan ayah Shizuka, Shizuka dan Akashi kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Hhh… Aku tidak menyangka ayah benar-benar mengintrogasi kita habis-habisan begini…" Gumam Akashi.

"Yah, wajar saja, kita memang salah kan?" Kata Shizuka diiringi senyum kecil. Akashi menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Seiryu mana?" Tanya Akashi kemudian karena tidak melihat putranya dimana-mana.

"Dia sudah tidur, kelelahan karena bermain dengan Chihiro dan _nee-san_…" Jelas Shizuka, lalu ia kembali tersenyum. "Seijuurou… Aku bahagia…" Ucapnya tiba-tiba, Akashi pun mengangkat wajah istrinya itu, dan mengecup dahinya singkat.

"Aku juga bahagia… Sangat…" Senyum Akashi tulus, "Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi." Lalu ia mengunci bibir Shizuka, mengulumnya dan merasakannya, dia sangat merindukan itu semua, Akashi mendorong Shizuka perlahan ke ranjang dan menindihnya.

"Kurasa tidak masalah jika Seiryu diberi adik." Bisik Akashi seduktif, Shizuka hanya menjawab ucapan suaminya itu dengan senyuman. Malam ini mereka kembali bersatu, hal-hal berat yang mereka alami selama ini ternyata tidak sia-sia dan berakhir manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haruka's POV **

Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah pernikahan Shizuka dan Seijuurou-kun. Aku tersenyum melihat foto yang dikirimkan oleh mereka saat liburan. Terlihat Seijuurou-kun, Shizuka, dan Seiryu yang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Mereka sudah mengalami hal yang cukup berat, apalagi saat menghadapi paman Akashi dan ayah, dan mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari keduanya. Perlahan, Seiryu mulai menerima Seijuurou-kun sebagai ayahnya, dan mereka menjadi dekat, walaupun dia tetap memanggil Mayuzumi 'papah' dan masih sering bertemu dengannya. Yah, itu hal yang wajar, karena bagaimanapun Mayuzumi yang selalu bersamanya sejak ia kecil, Seijuurou-kun juga menerima itu.

Mengenai Mayuzumi, dia sendiri kembali ke kehidupannya sebelumnya. Pegawai kepercayaan ayah yang rajin dan pekerja keras. Namun akhir-akhir ini dia sedang digosipkan sedang dekat dengan seorang model terkenal, saat kutanyai benar tidaknya dia hanya tersenyum… Ck, dasar… Yah… semoga saja dia cepat menemukan perempuan baik jodohnya yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Sementara aku…

**Haruka's POV end**

Haruka menutup buku diarinya. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan pergi mengunjungi toko makanan manis di kotanya, mungkin tidak terlihat, tapi Haruka sebetulnya sangat menyukai makanan manis.

"_Irasaimashe_…" Sambut pegawai toko tersebut, yang sudah hapal dengan Haruka. Haruka buru-buru menuju rak makanan kesukaannya, dan terlihatlah barang yang dicarinya itu. Sebuah coklat putih dengan cookies didalamnya.

'Ah! Ada! Tinggal satu!' Haruka pun berlari, dan saat akan menggapainya, tangannya menyentuh secara bersamaan dengan tangan seorang pria tampan berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"A-ah… Maaf… Untukmu saja…" Kata Haruka dengan wajah memerah karena malu dengan sifatnya yang _out of character_. Pria itu pun tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Tidak untukmu saja." Katanya.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak, untukmu saja…" Tolak Haruka, pria itu menggeleng.

"_No, ladies first_." Kata pria itu lagi.

"Tapi kau yang menemukannya duluan!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa…"

Haruka pun menghela nafasnya, dia menarik pria itu kasir. Dan mengeluarkan uangnya setengah dari harga coklat tersebut, pria itu menatapnya bingung. "Setengahnya lagi darimu." Jelas Haruka. Pria itu mengangguk mengerti dan mengeluarkan uangnya. Sang pegawai kasir tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Datang lagi ya…" Kata sang kasir.

Diluar, Haruka membagi dua coklat tersebut dan membaginya pada pria itu.

"Bagianmu." Kata Haruka. Pria itu pun tertawa melihatnya. "Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Haruka bingung.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa." Jawab pria itu sambil menerima coklat tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong kau cantik. Siapa namamu? Aku Himuro Tatsuya." Kata Himuro sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Haruka tersenyum melihatnya.

"Haruka. Matsumoto Haruka." Jawab Haruka sambil membalas uluran tangan Himuro.

'Aku rasa sudah saatnya membuka lembaran baru…'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author's note:**

**Yeiy beneran tamat yeiy~! *tebar bunga***

**Aduh, maaf ya kalo endingnya mengecewakan dan gaje begitu... QwQ**

**Saa, sekarang bales review dulu~ **

Yamashita Hanami-chan **: Tedaaak! Ada adenya Akashi! #dicabok E-eh? Kenapa mau ngebunuh Chi-chan?! *peluk Mayuyu* Enggak juga sih, aku update tergantung beres chap-nya kapan hehehe~ Sankyuu~ Ini udah update, semoga kamu suka~ x'D**

ABNORMALholic **: Hehehe… Enggak ko', tuh Akashinya akhirnya jadi sama Shizuka~ xD**

LeoniaOtaku **: Hahaha… Akhirnya jadinya sama Akashi ko' xD Iya si, kasian ke ayahnya, dua kali pernikahan putrinya bikin heboh xD**

Mayura 129 **: Sankyuu, ini udah lanjut~ :D**

ShizukiArista **: A-ah… douzo… OwO)/ *ngasih tisu* Aah, sayang, akhirnya tetep sama si kepala merah, tapi tenang aja, Chihiro juga –mungkin- bakal ngedapetin jodohnya~ x'3 #digetok**

FISIKA **: Ah, sayangnya dia malah sama Akashi… Gomenne… :'D salam kanji(?) x3 /what/**

RaniRii **: Eeh? Benarkah? Fic abal ini? X'D #tok Tenanglah, Shizuka sama Akashi ko' akhirnya, pengorbanannya gak sia-sia~ x'D Akashi berusaha nyari info tentang Shizuka selama 4 tahun itu, cuma sayangnya gak ketemu, dan baru dapet sekarang~ x'3**

Aoi Yukari **: Teheee xD #digetok Tenanglah, mereka bahagia sekarang~ x3**

Aadiva azzahra **: He? xD Makasiih~ Ini udah lanjut~ semoga puas dengan endingnya x'3**

Silvia-KI chan **: E-eh?! Jangan nangis~ Dx Yosh! Ini udah lanjut~ x3**

nijigengurl **: yeeeiy~ #plokk wkwkwkwk~ xDD ini last chap… semoga kamu suka ya… :'D**

Katou Ayumu **: ahaha… pusing? Minum bodrex~ xD #digampar Semoga dengan chap ini pusingmu hilang~ xDD #buagh**

**Sipplah. Makasiiih banget buat semua yang udah baca, review, follow n fav fic ini… Sumfeh, aku seneng banget… :'D Kalian sumber penyemangat aku~! :***

**Dan special thanks buat otouto-ku tercintah Sirius Daria yang selalu ngebantuin saat aku WB~ Sankyuu otouto~ xDD**

**Nah, berhubung ini last chapter, dimohon banget reviewnya ya… ;)**

**See you in other fic~ **

**Sign, Kaito Akahime **

**P.S : Baca fic-ku yang lain juga ya xD #digetok karna malah promo**


End file.
